


I Don't Dance

by WolvenFighter



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Insecurity, Michael Regrets Everything, New love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character Death(s), Past Lives, Past Regrets, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy Scares, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Undecided Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, Younger Michael, criminal activity, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: With his daughter going to college, Michael meets one of her classmates who resembles his past flame... But he doesn't expect the news he finds out when he starts looking her up. Does he try to recreate his past with a younger woman or does he accept his mistakes and allow her to move on to a life she deserves, one she can't give him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have no business in making a new fic, but I've wanted to do a hetero romance with Michael for months and I had this idea that I plan to work with, it may be confusing for now but I promise it'll come together and no I didn't get her name from Harry Potter I just genuinely like the name lmao.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is just setting up the scene for Michael's past before he got injured on the football team, I tried staying in his character or how I thought he would be as a young man, I kinda thought he would be a stoic stereotypical man with a fiercely protective demeanor. If you don't agree sorry but I promise that next chapter he will be the bitter alcoholic that we all know and love.
> 
> Also, I know what you're thinking, what? Smutties in the first chapter? It's just to set up the story, I plan on capitalizing on Michael's dysfunction more than just sex.
> 
> Leave comments for criticism whether it be positive or negative, I welcome all of it.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> -Eros

_**May 27th, 1989** _

 

Deep hazel eyes took over his forresty hues... He never liked these formal events, they were always bullshit, an excuse to try and throw your dick around and brag about who had the hottest date... But he went with it for her. She wasn't a thing like him... Her burgundy hair desperately hiding blonde roots, which she had dyed specifically for this night even though he always begged her to go back to blond, the subtle purple color suited her in ways he couldn't exactly describe... Her black evening gown contradicting the theme of their senior prom which was the Roarin' 20s, but she looked so beautiful. Her cheer and her wit was the perfect opposite to Michael's negativity and crudeness.

"S-Say something, don't just stare." She muttered nervously, averting her gaze as he stood there gawking at her on her doorstep.

"Oh... Sorry, you just... Whoa." Michael babbled softly.

He was always given reminders every day that she was too good for him... But no matter how many times he treated her like trash or took out his insecurities on here... She was always at his side when he needed her when he was never there in return. He couldn't help but smile despite just hours before he and his father were nearly duking out on his front lawn... She made every doubt and every aggressive thought melt away...

"Have her home by nine, boy." A foreboding voice boomed behind his hot date and Michael flinched, he was not a person to respect any authority, but knowing this man could stop this amazing girl from seeing him, he managed to bite his tongue for her... It didn't help that the guy hated Michael's guts.

"Daddy, that's not what we decided." She replied, sending her father a pointed look, which seemed to make the large man scoff softly, a woman peeking out from behind him, a blonde woman with a bright smile, despite her father hating him with a passion her mother was never cold to him which he never understood why she wasn't.

"Oh wait, wait!" She chirped excitedly. "Michael, Minnie! Please, can I get a picture?" She asked with a smiled and his date cringed.

"M-Mom please..? Not with the nickname." She sighed and Michael couldn't help but smirk, despite hearing the affectionate name on multiple occasions... He had been dating her for two years after all since he was a junior and she was a sophmore.

"Oh! Right, sorry honey. Say cheese!" She said.

His girl smiled bashfully as she looked at him... And he felt his heart flutter as he slithered an arm around her waist and she leaned into his hold much to her father's dismay. In his defense Michael understood why he hated his daughter's boyfriend, it wasn't a secret that he was a thug and a bad influence on their teenage daughter. He had threatened Michael on numerous occasions and he didn't blame him... But this was the one thing he had going well for him and he was trying not to fuck it up.

A flash of a camera and they were off to Michael's senior prom, he wasn't really planning on going, but when they talked, hearing his girlfriend voice that she hoped to take him to her prom if they were still together... It motivated him to get tickets at the last minute and ask her to her genuine surprise, she knew him by now, he wasn't romantic... But he tried and that's what she saw. He slithered an arm around her shoulders as he drove towards their highschool.

"So  _Minnie,_ what's your actual curfew?" He asked, watching her grimace.

"Ugh Michael." She groaned and he snorted a soft laugh.

"Alright, alright... Minerva, what's your  _actual_ curfew?" He questioned again.

"Two... I tried getting them to let me out longer but you know how daddy is." She sighed with disappointment.

"Yeah I know, hates me."

"He doesn't!" She said with almost an offended look, which he replied with by sending her a deadpanned expression which made her own expression dampen because he was right.

"He just doesn't understand you." She huffed and leaned into his hold with a giddy grin.

Michael was nineteen and Minerva was sixteen, which probably first tipped her father off not to like him and then finding out the family Michael came from, poor white trash and the  _activities_ he participated in, her father's first instinct was to forbid her from seeing him. Her mother, bless her heart, made him realize that forbidding it wouldn't do anything but aggravate the situation thinking perhaps it was a phase... Yet two years later here they were... He grew on her mother at least.

Walking into the gym, Michael was already gritting his teeth, but watching Minerva's face light up, he released a small sigh... That was worth it, she reached over and linked her arm with his with a grin and he couldn't help but smile back, albeit tensely. Over the course of the night, Michael hesitantly allowed her to wander away from him, he was never a controlling boyfriend, at least he tried not to be but every few seconds he spent with his football buddies he would scan the crowd, sounding a small sigh of relief when he saw her form giggling with her girlfriends. She probably stood in the open to comfort him... Fuck he didn't deserve her.

"Hey, look over there, the Minnie-bitty-tittie committee is actually kinda fucken smokin' tonight." he heard from behind him, an unsavory nickname that used to make his girlfriend cry until he beat the shit out of anyone who called her that, a very unwise mistake until he slowly turned to face the offender.

When the boy realized Michael was standing there, he audibly gasped and gulped.

"Go apologize." Michael said alarmingly soft, he didn't want to be kicked out.

"I-I didn't mean-"

Suddenly, Michael reached forward and grabbed the guy by the back of his neck, literally dragging him towards his girlfriend, who glanced up, her visage slightly paling at the sight. What was Michael doing exactly? He was obviously fuming, Michael stopped and shifted his grip, his free hand now twisting the boys arm around and he let out a soft yelp.

"Apologize." He spat softly.

"I-I-I'm sorry Minerva!" He cried.

"Um... O-Okay?" She asked in confusion.

"You even look in her direction again, you'll choke on my cleats. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Michael then released the boy, glancing to Minerva who was obviously more than just confused by the situation that had unfolded. He just shook his head and held his hands up in mock surrender, silently telling her not to worry about it before he walked back to his clique of football players.

"I wish I had a boyfriend  _half_ as protective as Michael..." Her girlfriend whined after he retreated and Minerva beamed with a blush.

"He can be a handful sometimes..." She giggled softly.

Suddenly, the intro piano instrumental of Open Arms by Journey began echoing throughout the gymnasium, the lights lowering... And before Minerva could even look in Michael's direction for a hope he would ask her to dance, he was at her side...

"... Wanna dance?" He asked and she averted her gaze away nervously.

"I would love to..." She mumbled.

Michael then took her in his arms, resting his hands at her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest. He would never admit it... But this was nice...

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side..._

Minerva slowly pulled away and met Michael's gaze, reaching up and caressing his cheek and smiled so sweetly... Her gaze was too beautiful to look at him in such a loving way. He would ruin this.

"I never thanked you for coming... I-I know this isn't your thing." She said sheepishly, feeling selfish.

"It's okay... It's not as shitty as I thought it would be, at least the music is good." He said hoping to quell her anxieties.

"Still... Thank you, Michael." She simpered, and he couldn't help but smile.

Despite what the school thought, out of their two years of dating, they hadn't had actual sex yet, for the first time ever in his life he was being patient... She was a virgin and she was nervous about the whole thing. That didn't mean they didn't have any kind of sexual connection, that would have been a deal breaker for Michael, but being able to make her whimper with his hands and mouth was good enough for him, a least for now, she reciprocated generously when she could, but made sure to shut him down if she felt things going to far, and while it frustrated the hell out of him sometimes, it oddly turned him on to be presented with the challenge.

* * *

Around midnight, the prom disbanded which ultimately ended up at a block party with Michael and his football team. Even though Minerva wasn't into sports, she never missed his games and she never complained hanging around his, sometimes obnoxious, teammates. The two sat in the back of a flatbed of Michael's pickup while a bonfire was going, one arm around Minerva's shoulders while the other held a can of lackluster beer, listening to music while everyone talked and joked with each other and their own significant others. However hearing a small yawn, Michael glanced over.

"You bored?" he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No, no I'm okay..." She assured happily, leaning into his hold while he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Get a room you two!" One of his buddies howled, earning a small horde of laughter from the party.

"Fuck off." Michael mused only half-kidding, he was still on edge after the fight he had with his dad, Minerva could read him like a book... Reaching over she rested a hand on his thigh, offering a smile to him, instantly calming the impending storm, but suddenly she blushed and looked away, a thoughtful frown on her face. "You okay?" He asked, immediately fearing he offended her somehow.

"N-No! I mean... I mean yes I-..." She stammered and swallowed harshly as she fidgeted in her place. "... I booked a motel room for tonight at the Green Lantern... I wanted well... I want tonight to be the night." She confessed and Michael's eyes became the size of dinner plates almost instantly.

Without any hesitation or goodbyes, Michael hopped off the back and hauled Minerva off as well into his arms as she sounded a small yelp of surprise. He placed her in the passenger seat and closed the flatbed before he hopped in the driver's seat. The ride to the motel was tense and not the good kind, he knew his reaction probably wasn't the one she needed from him and he felt like an asshole yet again. When he pulled up to the motel, noting the vacancy sign blinking in the small hours of the night, despite wanting to drag her into the motel room, he reached over and took her hand.

"... We don't have to." He reassured and saw instant relief on her face.

"I-It's not that I don't want to..."

"But?" Michael quizzed.

"... I'm afraid that... I w-won't be good and..." She muttered.

She knew Michael was far from a virgin and that truly scared her... If she wasn't good enough would he look somewhere else? She loved Michael and while he wasn't good at expressing himself properly, he tried and she truly believed that he cared or he wouldn't have stuck around this whole time but her anxieties had been gnawing her about this for the last two weeks. Feeling him squeeze her hand, he brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over.

"... Even if you aren't... You're still my girl... There ain't nothing you can do to turn me off from you." He said and she blushed. "Besides you can't expect to be good at something you've never done before... But you're a natural." he said coyly with a smirk, and she shook her head with embarrassment.

"M-Michael!" She squealed and he chortled softly, turning off the ignition to his truck and leaned over, beginning to gently kiss at her neck.

Minerva jumped slightly but she released a small sigh... He loved the sounds she made... He loved her... Reaching up and gently cupping her breast through her dress and beginning to fondle her slowly, hearing a small high pitched whine.

"Sh-Shouldn't we go to the room?" She asked and Michael eventually stopped suckling her neck and peered at her face.

"Only if that's what you want." He stated and she smiled, nodding more confidently.

The two got out of the car, Michael fetched the key for the room and unlocked it. It was one of the nicer motels in town, he'd make sure to pay her back tenfold for this... The room was dark.

"Want me to turn on the light?" Michael asked.

"Yes please." Minerva said with a smile, he reached over and slipped on the lamp before he looked at his watch, they probably had a good hour and fifteen minutes before they had to get her home... They didn't have to rush and Michael had no intention of doing that.

He wanted to savor her... And show her that he saw her worth in the most intimate ways when he could express himself properly. Watching Minerva walk over to the bed, he followed and sat beside her as she took her heels off.

"You looked so beautiful tonight." He finally said and she blushed deeply.

"You're not half bad." She giggled and he smirked, suddenly pushing her onto her back.

He hovered over her... His powerful glare of want grazing over her like a lion on the prowl. She felt weak beneath him and she melted, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue past her lips, running a hand down her side while the other kept himself from falling on top of her.

He was in his element, leaning down and beginning to peck at her neck again, the hand that was resting at her side, sliding lower until he could get it up her dress, caressing every inch he felt of her soft skin. Until he felt her lace panties, he had never felt these ones before, her underwear was normally smooth and silky, she really meant business tonight.

"Get that off baby." Michael cooed and stood up off of her, beginning to untie his tie and toss off his suit jacket.

She gulped and nodded, sitting up and reached behind her, unzipping her dress. She had been exposed to him before but not like this, not all at once anyway. Michael looked over as he paused unbuttoning his shirt, noting the black lace bra to match her underwear... A little rose pink bow in the middle of her chest to contrast with the black. Fuck she was so stunning.

"Holy shit." He said nearly breathless at the sight of her.

"D-Don't stare at me." She groaned and covered her face shyly.

"I can't help it." Michael chuckled softly and unzipped his pants, where an uncomfortable erection subsided.

He then approached her and gently nudged her hands away from her face, leaning down and beginning to kiss her lips once again. She replied by gently wrapping her arms around his neck. He wanted to savor this moment with her... She was his and his alone... She was so beautiful and he didn't deserve her and yet she chose him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She said and smiled bashfully.

He didn't say it often, she knew that when he did say it, it was important. He then briefly separated from her lips before he nodded up to the pillows of the bed.

"Get comfortable, babe." He said and walked over to his jacket.

As she crawled up to the pillows and sat there patiently for him as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and slipped a condom out of it, he had been saving one with her just in case she said she was ready like now... Out of all the cheerleaders he slept with he was more excited about this than anything else... This girl who snorted when she laughed, this girl who ran track and wiggled her nose when she stepped into the cold winter weather... Fuck he was in love.

He then kicked off his pants and then his boxers, she blushed intensely, this wasn't her first experience with his dick but knowing it would soon be inside her she couldn't help but be intimidated, he wasn't small after all. He then walked over to her and sat beside her, leaning in, beginning to kiss her neck once more. She leaned her head to the side to expose it some more, shivering slightly. He slowly reached behind her and undid her bra. She allowed it to cascade off her slender pale form, she never tanned well...

"Fucking hell..." he nearly groaned and gently encouraged her to lay down, slithering them between the blankets and rolling on top of her.

He reached up and massaged her breasts, leaning in and taking one of her supple nipples in his mouth and gingerly suckling on it. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around him, feeling a growing warmth between her legs despite being nervous... Michael was melting all of her doubts away, and suddenly felt a hand slipping beneath her underwear she bit her lip.

Gasping quietly as he came into contact with her pearl, feeling him rub her out while he felt a wetness coming in contact with his fingers that he was all too familiar with.

"Michael... She moaned and tensed slightly as his middle and index finger entered her. She wasn't new to this feeling but it was always slightly uncomfortable on insertion.

"Yeah?" He asked and she nodded, watching her eyes flutter shut.

Michael continued, his fingers gliding in and out of her warmth with ease and he took them out, licking them to Minerva's dismay.

"That's so embarrassing." She sighed and bit her lip.

"Why? This ain't the first time I've tasted you baby." He chortled and she shook her head.

"I know but you look at me so... You-like." She giggled and he smiled.

He couldn't wait anymore, he took the condom and ripped it open with his teeth and placing it at the head of his shaft. She took to the opportunity to carefully slip her underwear off as Michael rolled the condom down his shaft.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I think so." She said and gulped as she felt him rubbing against her entrance.

With one swift thrust, he forced himself inside her, hearing her gasp out and yelp harshly broke his heart to some degree but fuck she was so tight... She hugged his cock like a goddamn straight jacket and he had to take a moment not to just plow her... He released a shaky breath and monitor her expression intensely as she cringed and her fingernails dug into his back.

"How you doin'?" He asked.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"Need me to pull out?"

"No! No, don't just... Just hold on." She panted out roughly, feeling Michael beginning to kiss her neck and her cheeks, eventually her lips.

He paused and waited for her cringe to alleviate which he took as an okay to move forward, carefully pushing in some more, hearing her whimper softly but he didn't cease until he was fully inside her, his hips pressing firmly against hers. She panted softly and ran one of her shaking hands through Michael's hair, something he always loved when she did. He sounded a soft groan and kissed her lips, nuzzling into her neck and breathing slowly.

"D-Does it feel good?" She asked him.

"Fuck yeah you do... Jesus fuckin' Christ." He exhaled and pulled back to look down at her, which she smiled about.

She leaned up and pecked his lips almost shyly, getting some relief as Michael pulled out but was filled once again as he pushed back into her. Michael made sure she wasn't in too much pain and if she ever winced he made sure to shower her with affection, kisses, and caresses. Eventually, though he was able to start a slow but steady rhythm, watching her discomfort beginning to turn into something else, something he hadn't seen before. He knew how to pleasure her but this was something new altogether, she started moaning and whimpering.

"Michael..." She mewled softly, earning a small sigh from Michael.

"Say it again." He ordered.

"Michael." She repeated more sensually, she was always so reserved it was nice to see her relax and become the goddess he knew she would blossom into.

"Feel good?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She moaned softly.

"Tell me how good it feels." He commanded.

"I-It feels amazing..." She squeaked and held her legs open willingly, bending her knees so he could get a better angle within her.

"Fuck... Shit..." Michael grunted and started to thrust quicker, more assertively, hearing the bed beginning to creak and the headboard lightly tapping the wall.

"W-What if people hear?" She questioned.

"Let them... I want them to hear me fucking you." He mused watching her usual timid side come out.

"M-Michael..." she groaned more out of exasperation but she was soon replaced with pleasure.

Soon Michael began feeling a clenching deep within him, normally he would have lasted much longer but he hadn't fucked anyone else in two years... And her mouth and hand could only prepare him so much. Reaching down, not wanting to finish before her, he began palming her clit, hearing her gasp and cry out.

"I-I'll cum if you do that!" She said and Michael grinned devilishly.

"Good... Cum for me baby..." He growled and worked himself out of her quickly, hearing his hips slap against hers.

Releasing a few more stifled moans and cried, Minerva's chasm began to spasm against his cock chaotically, nearly milking him of his orgasm as he suddenly slammed into her, refusing to pull out until her spasms subsided, she nearly screamed out his name and he emptied himself into the piece of latex that separated the two of them. The two heaved in breaths of air and Michael collapsed on top of her, feeling her hands gently coast over his sweat covered back.

"Holy shit..." Michael panted softly.

"Th-That was amazing..." She replied.

"Yeah, you were." He dictated with a smiled as he pushed himself off of her and onto his back beside her.

She laid there, still slightly twitching from the afterglow of her first sex-induced orgasm. She breathed slowly before she turned on her side to face him, grinning like a giddy school girl, he looked over at her and reached over, running a hand through her hair... God, he was whipped. She leaned into the touch and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Was it good for you?" He asked her and she smiled.

"It was phenomenal." She sighed in content.

Michael didn't want this night to end... He didn't want her to leave his arms ever again. He wasn't the type to get attached to someone, and yet without realizing it... He was in love with her... He felt the familiar non-commital sense of fear building in his chest as the thought of marrying her... If he was going to marry anyone... It was her, he wanted to take her away from this fucking redneck town... He wanted to build a life for her.

"What are you thinking about Michael Townley?" She giggled softly seeing his thoughtful expression, he blinked and looked down to her.

"... I was thinking about how I could use a sandwich." He joked and she snorted, slapping his chest gently.

"Well if we had the stuff I would make you one..." She said and rolled on top of him, taking his face in her hands gently and leaning in to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Nothing could ever play out the way it was supposed to... If he knew what would happen in the weeks to follow he would have just eloped with her, but nothing was simple in his life... Nothing could be. No matter how much he loved her he was destined to fail, he was destined to ruin her...


	2. Chapter 2

Sulking beside his swimming pool, Michael ran a hand over his face as he reached over and grabbed the beer he had brought out. The condensation on the outside of the glass feeling nice against his sweaty palm from the Los Santos sun. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys which had a bottle open fastened on them. Without hesitation, Michael popped open the bottle and allowed the cool carbonated beverage to coast down his throat with a small sigh. Hearing the back door open, his head turned and to his dismay he noted Amanda walking out.

It had been about four months since the Union Depository job, and while he was trying to keep his promise to be a better husband, father and to stay completely retired this time around, Amanda was already getting on his fucking nerves. It was almost like she was  _trying_ to get a rise out of him.

"Drinking already Michael? Don't you have something better to do?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a scolding parent.

"Nope." Michael said simply, biting his tongue because he already had a snarl in line for her, he hoped she would leave it at that.

"Don't you have to work at the studio today?" She asked.

"You trying to get rid of me, Amanda?" Michael asked a little harsher than he intended, watching Amanda's face contort slightly in disapproval he sat up and glared up at her. "What do you want?" He questioned seriously.

"Well, our  _daughter_ ," She specified as if Michael didn't know they had one, which only made him more pissed off. "Wants to talk to us..."

"Why couldn't you just say that?" He growled and got up, taking his beer with him and brushing passed Amanda as he began storming into the house.

She could never let shit go, she could never just leave him the fuck alone. He let his eyes close and he desperately tried to count to ten despite that stupid shrink shit never fucking working. However upon striding into the kitchen with a fuming Amanda in tow to see a rather thoughtful Tracey. Michael tried not to disparage their kids to their faces but it wasn't like Tracey to be deep in thought, it made him nervous... Was she pregnant? In a shitty financial situation that she needed him to bail her out of?

"What is it Trace?" He asked a tad softer despite his tone still on edge, she looked over at him and took a breath, it also wasn't like her to be quiet.

"Well... I've been thinking, after all that shit with those military guys... Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to be like you." She said, though her words may have sounded harsh, Michael didn't blame her, he raised a brow wondering where she was going. "... I know that you're stingy with your money but... I was wondering if I could... Maybe go to college?" She asked hesitantly, and despite Michael being elated at the question he couldn't help but be wary, Tracey had a habit of choosing expensive habits and not following through with them.

"Honey that's wonderful!" Amanda chimed and Michael quickly held a hand up to stop any celebration, Amanda sending him a warning glare.

"... I agree with your mother... But you know it won't all be easy, you gotta stick this shit out if I'm gonna be paying college tuition." He affirmed and raised an unconvinced brow Tracey's way.

"I know... They have tutors at the school so... I dunno maybe I could drop by there when I start and see what they're like."

"What do you plan on majoring in?" Michael inquired.

"Does it matter?" Amanda confronted and Michael gritted his teeth.

"Yes it fucking does, I'm not spending fifty-grand a year for her to major in  _gender studies_  or some stupid shit that won't get her anywhere!" He exclaimed and threw his arms out.

"Doesn't it matter to you at all that she even wants to go!?" Amanda yelled and Michael balled his empty fist.

"Cosmetology!" Tracey snapped in the middle of Michael and Amanda's spat, Michael paused and looked over to Tracey, a quizzical look on his face.

"They have Cosmetology at the University?" He said almost in an unbelievable fashion.

"They have everything there... It's not  _at_ the University but it's basically sponsored by it... The one up in Vinewood Hills, it's close to here." She said and Michael sighed, it wasn't the major he was hoping for but...

"You sure this is what you want?" He probed.

"Well... I'm already good at it, I know there's certain things I don't know but..." Tracey said with a nonchalant shrug.

"... I'm gonna be watching your marks." Michael said and watched the shine in Tracey's eyes appear, it warmed his heart.

"Thank you, daddy!" She cheered and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, it was the first time she had hugged him in years, he was shocked. "Can we go?" She asked.

"Now?" Michael exasperated and Amanda sent another glare his way.

"I thought you said you had nothing better to do?" She asked with a small smirk of victory as Michael glowered at her.

"... Get in the car." Michael sighed and Tracey squealed before she sprinted up the stairs to get some shoes on.

There were a tense few seconds of silence engulfing the kitchen as Michael looked away from Amanda's smug ass expression. A thought came to Michael and he sent a cold glare Amanda's way.

"... Is there a reason you want me out of here?" He interrogated seriously and Amanda frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is there  _someone_ you don't want me to see?" He prodded.

"Fuck you! How dare you accuse me!" She barked.

"How dare I!? How dare I!?" He screamed and slammed his beer on the island, making Amanda flinch lightly. "You fucked that tennis coach in my own fucking bed and you have the fuckin' nerve to act innocent?" He snarled and Amanda huffed softly. "I mean for fuck sake it's a valid question Amanda!" He snapped as Tracey walked back down the stairs.

"You would love that, wouldn't you! You would love to throw that in my face!" She replied and while Michael had plenty more to say, while he knew being a better husband would be difficult he was going to try to be a good father no matter how much ammunition Amanda gave him.

He knew Amanda, she was setting him up to look like an asshole in front of their kids. If she wasn't demeaning him she was always looking for an excuse to turn him into the monster she claimed to be afraid of. He didn't say another word, he slipped his sandals on, grabbed his beer and walked passed Tracey out the garage door and slammed it behind him as he got into the driver's seat of his car, starting the ignition as he sat. He waited for Tracey patiently who didn't take long to climb in the passenger side.

The ride towards the cosmetology school was tense and quiet as Michael silently raged inside, being careful not to take it out on Tracey who was trying to make a better life for herself. It wasn't the path he would have chosen for her but it was better than her selling her body or selling drugs like he used to.

"I'm sorry for all the times I said I hated you." Tracey suddenly said, it was odd timing, but it soothed Michael's burning anger as he glanced over.

"I'm sorry for always being an asshole... Your mother is just..."

"A raging bitch?"

"I was gonna say difficult but yes." Michael chuckled softly as they pulled up. "You're a good kid Tracey, I'm glad you wanna go forward and not be like us." He sighed and offered her a strained smile before he got out of the car.

* * *

"So what branch in cosmetology were you interested in?" A councilor asked cheerfully as Michael and Tracey sat in her office.

"I-I was thinking hair." She replied nervously.

"A great choice. We have a few openings for the next semester, do you have some experience?" She asked.

"Not really, I can do my own hair but that's really it." Tracey said and shrugged.

"No worries, I'm just asking so I know where to put you..." The councilor mentioned as she typed up Tracey's profile.

"How much will all this cost?" Michael asked in sheer curiosity.

"Well, our full comprehensive program including all courses, reading material, and tools will be about twenty-five thousand." She replied and Michael's brows shot up, twenty-five grand just to learn how to cut hair!?

However looking at Tracey and seeing her actually excited about something, the hope in her eyes... Michael took a breath, he didn't want to take that away from her... He had cash burning holes in his bank account, even if she blew it, it wouldn't put a dent in his safe.

"We do have financial aid and-"

"No need... I have it all. I can cut you a check now." Michael cut her off, the woman's shocked expression was almost amusing. "Unless that's a problem?" He questioned.

"Oh! No, no, forgive me if I was being rude, I almost never receive full payment right out the gate, it shocks me every time, I hope I didn't insult you." She stammered nervously and Michael shook his head evenly.

"No harm done... You sure this is what you want Tracey?" He asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically, Michael still wasn't fully convinced but he was happy to make her happy.

Despite telling himself that over and over again, he felt the anxiety running through him as he signed the check and handed it to the councilor. He drowned out most of the conversation, it wasn't really on his shoulders anymore. In all honesty, he was sitting there recalling the events of what lead him there, knocking Amanda up and marrying her, staying in the shitty marriage that he was in...

"Would you want to be starting in a few weeks?" The counselor asked Tracey who grinned happily.

"That sounds awesome!" She chirped and Michael blinked back into reality.

"Good, we'll be happy to see you. It was lovely to meet the two of you." the woman said, Michael took that as their cue to leave, he and Tracey stood up and shook the woman's hand before departing.

The air on the way home was much more encouraging, he knew he hadn't completely made up for his past mistakes as a father but he was going in the right direction. Not only that, but when they got home, the first thing Tracey did was get on her laptop to look at hair tools instead of raiding the fridge for alcohol, while she promised she wouldn't buy anything yet, seeing the excitement in her really warmed Michael's heart, it was just too bad they were home...

Not hearing the onslaught of insults from Jimmy's room, Michael climbed up the stairs, noting that Jimmy was gone. He hummed before he noted the bong on the floor... Michael quickly swiveled his head around before he walked inside and snatched it, checking the bowl, there was still probably a good few puffs on it, how the fuck could his kid be so wasteful? Did he forget where they came from?

Michael then took the lighter off the nightstand and lit up the weed, beginning to inhale deeply and pulling out the bowl to clear the bong, feeling the marijuana rush through him almost instantly, he held it for a few seconds before he let it go, hacking a few times before he set the bong back where he found it and wobbling out of the room. He remembered why he didn't smoke now but damn it felt good...

Carefully venturing down the stairs, he walked to the liquor cabinet and surfed through the various alcohols before he chose Brandy, pouring it over a few ice cubes as he walked into the living room and plopped lazily onto the couch, flipping on the TV and surfing through channels as he kicked his shoes off and sipped his drink. Realize Amanda hadn't been there to greet him with an insult he pulled out his phone and pulled up Amanda's contact and held the phone to his ear as he pressed call. It rang and rang... But getting no answer, Michael frowned and sent her a text.

_Where you at?_

He then placed his phone to the side, trying not to think of their argument from before. Not even six months after they promised to be better to each other, was she already fucking around with someone behind his back again? Was she doing it before and he was too stupid to notice? He checked his phone to see no reply yet, but he took a breath, it wasn't even ten minutes yet...

* * *

Olive eyes opened tiredly in the dim light of the young woman's apartment, she groaned softly and reached up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. What time was it? She yawned softly and turned over on her side and tapping the snooze button on her alarm clock to brighten the display and gasping harshly. She was late! She was never late!

Jumping up out of bed, her maroon hair standing up on one end of her head as she desperately wrestled with her clothes to get them on. It wasn't like her not to set her alarm... But she did get in late the night before, she had two jobs and was about to go to school full time. She didn't get home from the bar she was currently working at until two, and she had to be at her barista job at six, it was already 6:15...

_Ring ring!_

"Shit!" She hissed and snatched her phone off the charger as she was basically running out the door, pressing answer.

"Hey. Noelle where are you?" The familiar voice of her manager asked rather calmly enough.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm running late I'm on my way right now!" She panicked.

"Calm down, just get here safe yeah?" He asked and Noelle breathed a small sigh of relief as she ended the call and jogged down the stairs of her apartment complex, she had to drive from La Mesa to Pillbox Hill, she felt the ball of anxiety building in her gut due to the traffic that she would experience.

She ended up arriving around seven o'clock and ran in, still panting as she ran a hand through her still slightly messy hair, her manager having just coincidentally walked out of the back area and seeing Noelle rush in.

"Oh, there you are." He said casually enough.

"I-I'm so sorry... I got off work late last night a-and-"

"Whoa, calm down." He said and put his hand up. "It's not like you to be late, just don't make a habit of it okay? Just catch your breath and go get cleaned up." He explained and Noelle sighed in serious relief.

"Th-Thank you so much, Rob." She said breathlessly and slinked into the bathroom where she washed her face and ran a wet hand through her hair to try and smooth it out and look less like a hot mess.

Looking in the mirror, Noelle cringed, she had large black circles under her eyes, her skin was a sickly white color from the exhaustion and her lips were plump and red from biting at them in her sleep. She groaned softly and rubbed her face and hung her head, she went to school soon and she had to put in her school time hours so she could get her hours cut, she wasn't excited about it but he didn't have a choice... She was sick of barely making ends meet.

Walking back out in her uniform and a hairband to hold down her wild locks to look somewhat professional. She just had to make it a few more weeks and just maybe she would get more sleep, she'd still have no free time but she could hopefully get a little bit more napping time in... Work drawled on unbearably slowly and it took everything in her to remain polite and  _happy_ for her entitled customers of Pillbox Hill. On her way out the door she noted a familiar and rather insufferable employee walking in from outside, she cringed and quickly turned around to try and sneak out the back way-

"Noelle!" He chirped and she stopped in her tracks, she sighed and turned to face him hesitantly.

"Hey, Adam." She said with less enthusiasm.

"Ouch, where's that attitude coming from?" He chuckled.

"No attitude, just tired." She noted simply, trying to make him get the hint to leave her alone without being inherently rude, she couldn't stand him.

"Well, either way, you look stunning today." He mused wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, I'm not trying to look stunning... Again, I'm tired." She mentioned a tad harsher then she was intending, but he still smiled.

"Well... You can always spend the night at my place ya know." He suggested and Noelle felt her core shiver.

"... I'm good, Adam. Remember, Rob told you to stop saying that type of stuff to me?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh come on, Noelle it was just a joke." He sighed.

"Yeah well, I'm not in a joking mood." She grumbled and without another word she high-tailed it out the door before he could make any more suggestive sexual advances towards her.

They had gone on one date, and when Noelle realized what a narcissist he was and how pressuring he was to get into her pants, she wasn't interested anymore, no matter how good looking he was, and it just pissed her off more that he was good looking. A chiseled jawline and slicked back brunette hair, she wasn't surprised he lived in Vespucci Beach, that's where all the douchebags lived after all, but she had no clue how he afforded to live there working as a barista. Whatever, he didn't matter anymore, she had higher standards than that, she recalled him being so pushy after their first date that he was texting her at all hours of the night... It was the only time she was angry at her manager Rob for not firing him for sexually harassing her... But he was at one strike, Rob mentioned another strike and he was gone, but it didn't stop him from making Noelle uncomfortable at every meeting they had, but she had to admit, he le her off somewhat easy today, thankfully, because she didn't have the patience this time around.

Nearly stumbling into her apartment, she was brought back to earth by loud meowing coming from down the hall and a pit of guilt formed in her stomach. She was in such a rush this morning to leave she totally forgot to feed her cats... She was a fucking mess.

"Hey, Monkey." She sighed regretfully as she lowered herself to her knees as the grey cat trotted up to her, meowing needily. "Where's Lily?" She asked as of she would answer her.

She picked up the young cat in her arms as she turned on the lights in her living room and yawning softly, seeing the fat female tabby cat lounging on the couch she chuckled softly and reached down with her free hand, rubbing her exposed belly and watching her green eyes open lazily, but seeing Noelle there she also meowed and sat up with a little bit of difficulty. She set Monkey down on the floor, watching him jump on the couch, Lily hissing and batting at the younger cat which he jumped away.

"Be nice, little lady." She scolded gently but pet her all the same.

She walked into the kitchen, Monkey on her heels and Lily following after she managed to get off the couch.

"I'm so sorry guys..." She sighed, opening the pantry door and pulling out two separate bags of cat food as well as two cans, one of them for Monkey and a weight formula food for Lily.

Walking to their separate bowls, she filled them with an appropriate amount, watching them both dig their little faces in the dry food. She smiled and pulled out two small bowls, opening both cans and dumping half the can in each bowl before setting them next to the cats. She then made sure she had water before walking to her dim lit bedroom... She flopped on her bed and looked at the time, she had about five hours before she had to go to work at the bar... She just needed to make sure she set her alarm this time...

She sighed and leaned her head back, her bed was so comfortable... She was actually excited to start school, she had been saving up for it ever since she was sixteen and now it seemed she could finally afford a down payment... Just the thought of student loans made her physically sick but... It would be better... It had to be.

* * *

Opening her eyes at the sound of her alarm, Noelle groaned softly and turned over for a few moments before she sat up with some difficulty to see her cats curled up near her on the bed, she smiled and reached over petting the both of them as they continued to sleep, she was shocked that they slept so close to one another... Perhaps they knew she was struggling.

She couldn't waste time and be late to her other job, she got up and stripped down, she had about an hour before she had to be to work, she wondered if she had time to get a quick shower but knowing it was rush hour she decided to skip it, she would definitely shower when she got home... She was off from her barista job tomorrow, so she could actually get a good sleep in... She only had one of those once a week, the rest of the time she was functioning on a few hours here and there, it really took a toll on her.

She changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and a skin-tight black tank top before putting on her nametag, she hated the idea, but she knew if she looked more appealing she would get tipped better, and she needed the money. She combed her hair back and clipped it back, somewhat succeeding a classy slicked back mohawk, running a hand over the back of her fuzzy head before walking out her door again and driving to the bar situated in Downtown Los Santos.

Upon walking in, Noelle noted it was a particularly busy night, while the thought drained her, she knew she would make more money when it was busy, she tried to look on the bright side at least... Thankfully for the business, the time seemed to fly by and in her first four hours she actually made around two hundred in tips, she felt some relief on her shoulders. Dealing with the even  _more_ entitled affluents of Los Santos was worth the cash she made.

When business began to die down just a little bit at ten, it was a weeknight, after all, she managed to catch her breath, for the moment at least.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks?" A voice from behind her asked, making her jump in shock and flipping around, watching the charcoal haired man chuckled softly. "Sorry didn't mean to startle ya." He mentioned, Noelle rested a hand on her chest and giggled in an embarrassed fashion.

"N-No I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there, just gimme a second." She said and grabbed a glass from behind the counter and serving the man his drink, he looked tired, she could understand that, and noting the ring on his finger she couldn't help but speak. "Runnin' away from the missus?" She asked mostly as a joke but the man scoffed a small laugh.

"That obvious?" He asked with a small smirk, taking a healthy drink.

"A little, but when you're an expert at customer service you learn to read people." Noelle mused and smiled politely. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry." She added.

"No worries... You were right after all, but don't worry I won't make you my personal therapist for the night." He joked and Noelle smiled kindly.

"I don't really mind, it takes my mind off my own bullshit." She said casually as she began cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"... Mind if I get your name?" The man questioned, she paused and glanced up.

"Noelle, you?" She asked back.

"Michael... That's a nice name, Noelle." He commented and Noelle grinned.

"Thank you... I always ask if I'm related to Santa." She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"That would be pretty awesome if you were though." Michael said as he arched a brow curiously.

"I suppose it would." She said and glanced up to his expression, his face was etched with playful curiosity. "... I'm not related to Santa!" She exclaimed with a laugh, watching Michael release a small chuckle.

Michael looked at his drink and back to Noelle, she looked so familiar... He couldn't put his finger on it though, and he also didn't want to seem creepy for staring at her as he tried to figure out where he had seen her before... The red hair, the fair complexion.

"You seem pretty young working in a place like this." Michael mentioned casually and Noelle smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, I wear it well I guess..."

"So when do you turn twenty-one?" Michael asked more discreetly and Noelle jumped again, seeing her obviously uncomfortable, Michael put his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to tell me but it's pretty obvious from my standpoint, you don't have to worry about me complaining." He added and Noelle calmed down a bit.

"W-Well... I mean in a few months..." She muttered with a small pout at seeing Michael's satisfaction seeing that he was correct.

Noelle had to admit, he was oddly charming... He was a little personal but it wasn't creepy at all... He was handsome and she couldn't help but wonder.

"How old are you?" She asked and Michael shook his head.

"National secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you." He chortled.

"Hey, no fair!" Noelle laughed and Michael puffed out a small breath of air.

"I'm old enough to be your dad, how about that?" He asked.

"Well duh..." Noelle said and Michael held his chest as if he had been punched.

"Whoa, there ouch!" He said somewhat dramatically and Noelle laughed a little more.

"Sorry I lack manners sometimes times... My mom always had to tell me to act like a lady when I was little." She said with more embarassment. "But if it's any consolation, you really don't look old at all."

"Hey, the damage has been done." He snickered and Noelle smiled at his playfulness, most of her customers were snobs who thought they were entitled to grope her or treat her like garbage because she was their servant, it was nice to enjoy the company of one of her patrons.

"So Michael... I haven't seen you here before, you here often?" She asked.

"Nah, my first time... I bounce around bars here and there..." He explained and she nodded.

"Well... I hope to see you around more, you're not a bad guy." She affirmed.

"Darlin' if only you knew." Michael said with a dry chuckle as he took another drink and handed it to her when there was only glass. "Keep 'em comin'..." He instructed and Noelle nodded, pouring him another drink. "So, how come someone as young as you is working in a place like this?" He inquired.

"I live by myself, Los Santos isn't the friendliest to new renters, I couldn't find anything relatively reasonable that wasn't full of gang activity... I start college soon though, so hopefully, I can quit this job and my barista job." She said and Michael raised his brows.

Jesus if only his kids had her work ethic.

"My daughter starts college soon, by the way, my daughter is six years older than you, if that gives you any hints to my age." He teased and Noelle snorted.

"No way." She rejected and he nodded in reply. "Well... You wear it well." She assured.

Even though she was being paid to be nice to him, Michael couldn't help but feel a tad better about himself, that a girl so young told him he was attractive... Even if she was just saying it to get a good tip. He still couldn't figure out where he had seen her before... With every conversation they had, he felt more and more compelled to know who she was...

"You dye your hair?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm a natural blonde." She said and nodded, meeting his gaze, his moss-colored eyes noting her goldish hues and suddenly he started seeing familiar memories.

"A natural blonde huh?" He asked and felt his gut beginning to clench, he hadn't thought of her in years...

Looking at his watch he saw it was about midnight, he felt pretty buzzed but still good to drive. He handed her his glass and stood up taking out his wallet.

"Alright, I should get going while I'm still good to drive... What do I owe ya?" He asked.

"Sixty." She replied and Michael nodded, taking out a few hundred dollar bills and handing them to her.

"W-Wait this is way more than-"

"Keep it... I'll see you around, Noelle." Michael said and walked out the door before she had time to argue.

Noelle took a breath and looked after Michael as he left... She never expected to get such a large tip, looking around she quickly stuffed the money in her pocket and went back to her job... Despite the large tip, she hoped Michael would come back again... He was a nice change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about Noelle's hairstyle, it's like a pixie cut~  
> Thanks for following along with the story!  
> -Eros


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks after he met Noelle, Michael told himself to drop it... Not to look for  _her_ , the one... She wouldn't want to see him anyway, would she? He took a breath as he sat on the couch in his living room, a laptop in hand. A name was typed into the search bar, and it had been for about two weeks, he just didn't have the balls to press enter... He was staring at the screen intently, his finger hovering over the enter button.

"Who's Minerva?" His daughter suddenly asked from behind him as she peered over his shoulder, making Michael jump and turn back to her as he shut the laptop.

"No one... What do you need?" He asked.

"Can I borrow your car to go to school?" She asked and Michael frowned.

"Where's yours?" He huffed.

"Jimmy used up all my fucking gas again... Please? I don't have time to get gas." She begged and Michael sighed, rolling his eyes before he reached into his pocket and went to hand her the keys, pausing.

"You bring it back  _exactly_ the way it is... If you use the gas, fill it up, got it?" He asked and Tracey groaned, nodding and Michael gave her the keys and watching her walk out into the garage.

Only when the door shut did he open his laptop back open and he sighed softly and reached up, rubbing his forehead... Why was this so difficult? He broke up with her after all... He remembered it clearly.

_Do you get that I'm trying to help you!?_

_I don't want your fucking pity! Get the fuck out of here!_

_Are you serious!? After all this time you're just going to kick me to the curb because you can't handle this! Football isn't everything Michael!_

_Fuck you what do you have to lose! You don't know anything about my life! You just suck on your silver spoon and look all prim and proper for daddy! I fucked you and now I'm done! Got it!?_

_... Fuck you, Michael._

He cringed at the thought of their last conversation, he had just been told he'd never play football again... She was just trying to support him and he took out all of his self-loathing and rage out on her and he said a lot of things that he didn't mean. He was too prideful to go to her and apologize... Every time she ducked passed him in the hall he felt his core shiver... If he recalled things correctly it was his one true regret.

He swallowed harshly, looking around one more time before he pressed the enter button, there were so many search results... How many fucking women were named Minerva Paisley? Michael groaned and took a breath, summoning all of his courage before he took his phone out and looked through his contacts before he reached Lester's number and pressed call, after ringing a few times, thankfully Lester picked up.

"Don't tell me you need another job already?" Lester sighed as he answered.

"No-no... I was wondering if you could look someone up for me?" Michael replied, there was a slight pause.

"I suppose so, who is it?"

"No one special I just need-"

"I find that hard to believe Michael." Lester scoffed and Michael released a small exasperated sigh.

"... She's just an old girlfriend." Michael said with some regret.

"Aren't you a little late for that?"

"Lester, are you gonna do it or am I gonna find someone else to do it?" Michael growled softly.

"Fine, fine. Gimme some info on her." Lester stated.

"Her name is Minerva Paisley... Graduating class of 1990 from North Yankton Highschool, she had burgundy hair but she's a natural blonde, hazel eyes... She's 5'6 and Caucasian." Michael listed.

"Should I worry about you being a stalker Michael?" Lester chuckled softly as he typed.

"That's just what I remember about her..." Michael huffed and felt a blush coming on, there was a small pause before Lester answered.

"Well I found a little bit on her, whoever she was she didn't want to be found, probably by creepy old men like you." Lester provoked, a smirk in his voice.

"Fuck off, does she have a phone number, email, address or just... Something?" Michael urged.

"Can I just ask why you're so desperate to talk with her?" Lester quizzed.

"... I-... I don't know honestly." Michael muttered softly and swallowed somewhat harshly.

"... Alright well, like I said she's a private person... But I found her kids names, sorry buddy." Lester said and Michael gulped some but nodded.

"It's fine, give me whatever means to contact her." He said and cleared his throat.

Was she married? Did she hate him? Probably... He took her virginity and kicked her to the curb because he was a chicken shit about his football career going down the drain. It wasn't her fault but he made sure that she felt like it.

"Alright, well she has two sons and a daughter, her daughter actually works in Los Santos, she's a med student and an intern at the Central Medical Center of Los Santos, her name is Miranda Paisley." Lester informed and Michael thought for a moment.

The same last name as Minerva? Did that mean that Minerva never married or..?

So many questions filled his mind, he wanted nothing more than to see her again... Even if she spat in his face.

"Thanks Lester." Michael stated.

"Lemme know how it goes."

_Click._

This was dumb, extremely dumb. He had no right to intrude on Minerva's life and family, and yet he still found himself needing to go. He walked upstairs into Jimmy's room where he snored lazily and approached the wallet that laid open on the table. Without hesitation, he took all the cash available, which was about twenty-eight dollars before slinking out and to Tracey's car.

While he got gas, he tried talking himself out of going to see Minerva's daughter, but every logical reason not to go only fueled him with more questions. What did she look like now? What did she become?  _Did_ she ever get married?

These questions echoed in his mind as he saw the hospital becoming closer and closer... He stopped in the visitor parking center and he took a breath. He had one chance to turn away now... But he got out and began walking inside to the lobby area. Seeing a customer service desk, Michael walked up to it where an older woman typed away with a disinterested expression plastered on her face.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"What is it?" She asked a tad gruffly.

"Is uh... Miranda Paisley working today? I think she's an intern here." Michael replied.

"Department?"

"I-I uh wasn't told." Michael stammered.

The old woman sent a slight scowl up at Michael who narrowed his eyes in return before she began typing into the computer once again. She hummed softly as Michael waited impatiently.

"Miranda Paisley, an intern in department 1-B, Radiology... One moment." She said and picked up the phone to call the department head, Michael sighed in some relief that he was guided to the right place. "I have a man downstairs looking for Miranda Paisley, is she here?" She inquired into the phone and both nodded and hummed in the reply before hanging up. "She's currently not here, you could come back another time."

Michael both felt relief and frustration but he shook his head.

"No, could I perhaps leave my number? I'm a friend of her mother's." Michael said and the woman nodded, handing him a piece of paper and a pen before he scribbled down both his number and his name before handing it to the woman. "Oh, also tell her she doesn't have to call me... It's completely optional." He mentioned before he walked out of the hospital. He took a breath and sighed, almost hoping she wouldn't call him.

* * *

Noelle paused outside of her classroom, she was early but she was so excited, she had given her notice for her barista position but she had to keep her bartending job. She had a lot of money saved that she hoped she'd be okay until she graduated... If she didn't..?

She quickly shook her head and walked inside, a small backpack drooping off her shoulder, she almost cringed at seeing her classmates. They were all so pretty... She gulped and kept her head down and quickly found an empty table where she sat. She pulled out her phone so that she could focus on something besides her pending demise.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A voice suddenly asked, making Noelle jump and look up. "Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The girl laughed softly, Noelle shook her head quickly.

"O-Oh no it's okay, I didn't see you... Yeah, you can sit here." She offered and put her backpack on her other side so the other girl could have some room on the table.

"Thanks, what's your name?" The other questioned, Noelle sheepishly smiled.

"Noelle, you?"

"Tracey." The blonde replied with a smile. "I like your name, much better than mine."

"What? Your name is great, I got teased all the time in school because of it." Noelle chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, they were assholes." Tracey huffed and Noelle smiled happily, Tracey was a tad boisterous it seemed, but she was nice, that's all that mattered to Noelle.

When class started, Noelle pulled out a notebook just in case she had to write some things down. Her teacher was a bit intense, the celebrity hairstylist Marcelin Shepherd, and he seemed to take no shit, which made Noelle both relieved and completely nervous at the same time somehow. He didn't dilly-dally, he began writing things on the board with the speed of light, Noelle found it difficult to keep track of what was important, suddenly she missed high school...

He began talking about layering and stressing how important it was to section hair properly, Noelle had no clue how difficult it could be to take notes.

"Now, I'm a firm believer in hands-on experience, so... I want you all to go into that closet in the back, pick a head and return to your seats." He said, Noelle raised a brow bt followed the crowd.

She was relieved when she saw mannequin heads with wigs plastered on them, she picked a wig with fire-red hair before returning to her seat, Tracey picked a blonde one, and somehow Noelle wasn't surprised. He then began to demonstrate how to section hair, showing where to pin which sections for both coloring and cutting, then going around and checking everyone's work, critiquing where he saw fit... He didn't sugar coat that was for sure... When he moved to Noelle's head she stiffened slightly as he looked around, turning the head in various directions before he nodded.

"Not bad... Just make sure that when you two sections near each other that you don't accidentally mesh them together... But not a bad first attempt." He said and moved on to another, Noelle sighed in relief.

When lunch finally came around, Noelle and Tracey walked into a break-room of sorts. A lot of the girls left to go get something to eat or stop at home but Noelle didn't have time.

"God, did you hear Shepherd crucify me in there?" Tracey sighed as they sat down.

"No actually, he did?" Noelle asked, she had wandered off to her own little world when he started to critique other girls.

"Yeah... He said he's seen dogs that look better... I know everyone's laughing at me." Tracey groaned and Noelle rolled her eyes.

"It was your first time, trust me, you'll get better." Noelle said and smiled.

"You think so?" Tracey asked, looking up to Noelle as she laid her head on the table.

"I do... Did you bring lunch?" Noelle asked as she reached into her bag to pull out a thermos.

"Oh nah... I'm gonna head home and grab something, wanna come?" Tracey offered.

"A-Are you sure? I don't wanna impose." Noelle stuttered.

"Hm... If you let me copy your notes... That guy was so fast..." Tracey said after humming, Noelle giggled softly.

"Deal..." She said and got up.

They had an hour so they weren't in a huge hurry, however walking outside, Tracey approached a rather... Expensive car. Noelle's eyes widened and she took a breath before she gulped and slid into the passenger side.

"Th-This is your car?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, no it's my dads... My douchebag brother used all the gas in my car and I didn't have time to get any this morning so he let me take his for the day." Tracey explained as she pulled out and began driving towards her house.

Noelle nodded, she was shocked at Tracey being so nice to her... She was so used to people being rude or looking down on her... She didn't have many friends, all of her friends were back in her hometown... She was pretty isolated here, it was nice to feel welcome. Upon pulling up to a mansion in Rockford Hills, Noelle gasped softly.

"Jeez... Your place puts mine to shame..." Noelle muttered in a bit of an uncomfortable fashion.

"Do you live with your parents too?" Tracey questioned.

"Oh no... I have my own apartment."

"Already beats mine." Tracey snorted as they pulled into the garage, noticing her car gone. "Ugh, Jimmy better not have fucking taken my car again, I'm gonna squish that little weasel." She growled as the two got out and walked into the house.

Noelle paused as they walked inside, looking around at the expensive decor and modern design, she was so jealous... She wondered what Tracey's parents did for a living. Tracey guided her into the large kitchen and opened the fridge.

Noelle sat on a chair at the island as Tracey looked for something to eat, glancing over as an auburn-haired boy walked in as well, Tracey glanced over.

"Jimmy where the fuck is my car!?" Tracey asked in a slightly panicked fashion once she realized Jimmy was here and her car wasn't.

"How the fuck should I know? Dad took it earlier..." Jimmy scoffed and Tracey calmed down a bit but she was still fuming.

"Listen, you little fag stop using all my fucking gas." She growled as she pulled out some salad and slammed the fridge door.

"Or what?"

"Well, I had to use dad's car today... My guess is he's not very happy... Maybe he'll smash your TV again..." Tracey said with a wicked grin, watching Jimmy squirm slightly.

"Alright, Jesus!" Jimmy exasperated and looked over, noting Noelle in the room who was quietly watching the scene with slightly amused eyes as she sipped the soup in her thermos. "Oh hey there baby." Jimmy flirted and Tracey's expression turned sour once again as she got between him and Noelle.

"Get out of here you pervert." She growled.

"I think that's up to her uh... What's your name?"

"Uh... Noe-"

"You don't need to know now go!" She hissed, watching Jimmy flash her the middle finger before looking back to Noelle.

"Don't be afraid to come see me, sooner or later they all come to Jizzle." Jimmy said smugly before walking out of the room while Tracey cringed.

"I'm so sorry... My family is a fucking mess." She sighed and looked over to Noelle in slight worry.

"It's okay... Mine is pretty crazy too." She chuckled for reassurance before she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and passed it to Tracey.

Tracey took out her own, the two talked about various subjects including their family. Tracey painted her mother to be a huge whore and Noelle had to stop herself from gawking as she talked about the things her mother did.

"My dad is an asshole too but..."

"You like him more?" Noelle chuckled.

"Yeah... He's at least up front about the bad shit that he does..." Tracey mused as she ate.

"I can't relate... My father died when I was fifteen." Noelle stated and took another drink of soup, watching Tracey stared at her, feeling like a jerk.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry... Here I am complaining about my family..." Tracey muttered and Noelle quickly shook her head.

"It's alright you didn't know... He got in a car accident, he was expected to make a full recovery but something went wrong and... Suddenly that was it." She sighed and shrugged. "I'm alright though, I still have my mom and it doesn't hurt as bad..." She lied and nodded, the unexpected death of her father was the worst thing she had lived through but she kept it to herself.

"That sucks... It's funny I always tell my parents to go die all the time but I dunno how I'd feel if that actually happened, I sound like a brat huh?"

"No, some people have different relationships with their parents..." Noelle assured, Tracey smiled.

"Thanks... I don't have a lot of friends, most of the people I hang with just wanna fuck around or want money from me." Tracey said as she began copying Noelle's notes.

"... I feel ya, I don't have a lot of friends either, I'm always accepting applications though." Noelle mentioned with a grin and Tracey giggled.

"Can I fill one out?" She asked and Noelle hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose you've proved you have enough experience... That won't be necessary." Noelle said and Tracey smiled.

The two laughed and ate while Tracey copied down the notes that she had missed before the two got back into the car and drove back to school. Noelle briefly wondered where Tracey's parents were, Tracey mentioned in her rant about her mother that she didn't have a job but she didn't say much about her dad, maybe he was a successful businessman.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, discreetly showing Tracey her pages if it were obvious she had missed something.

"Okay ladies, the head you have chosen will be yours through the remainder of the semester if you break it, you fail, if you lose it, you fail... Practice on them as much as possible because on Friday you will be expected to section the hair in five minutes or less." He stated seriously, hearing a few small gasps. "... Class dismissed." He excused.

Noelle gulped and ran a hand through her hair as she looked to her sectioned head, she'd need a lot of practice. When she and Tracey walked out the door Tracey groaned softly.

"Ugh, there's no way I'll be able to do that in five minutes..." She sighed. "How do you do it so well?" Tracey asked.

"I-I wouldn't say well... I'm just organized so I use that trait in my work I guess... You just need practice." Noelle informed.

"Would you mind coming to my place sometime this week so I can see how you do it?" Tracey almost pleaded.

"Oh, sure. I have a night job, but I should be off some night this week, gimme your number and I'll text you." Noelle said with a grin.

"Ugh thank you." Tracey sighed in relief as they exchanged numbers.

Noelle looked at the time, she had a couple hours to get home and changed before going into the bar. When she drove back to her apartment, she felt slightly giddy at the prospect of an actual friend. All the people she considered friends in her hometown were more like acquaintances, the only person that actively sought to talk to her was her mother who also had plenty to deal with. She looked at her schedule that she had copied on her refrigerator and she noted that she was off on Thursday... Pulling out her phone she started a text:

_Hey girl its Noelle! Im off on Thursday night, does that sound ok?_

It didn't take her long to get a response.

_Sounds gr8! See u then!_

Noelle smiled and went to get herself ready for work... She still needed money after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than my last ones! I hope you are still enjoying!!!  
> -Eros


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took sooooooooo long to post, I've been out of town and my job is also out of town so my days off I generally spend relaxing but I hope the wait was worth it! Noelle and Michael are finally having more extended interactions.  
> -Eros

Noelle drove to the address that Tracey had given her, she was so nervous... Tracey seemed like such a nice girl, but her riches were intimidating... She was afraid that Tracey would tire of her when she couldn't afford all of Tracey's expensive tastes if she had any.

Recognizing the house, she took a breath and pulled up, watching the gate open, she pulled up and slowly got out of her car, pulling out her bag. She didn't bring her head since she figured they would just practice on Tracey's. She hesitantly walked up to the door and gulped, rubbing her hands together nervously before she managed to reach forward and press the doorbell. It didn't take long before the door opened, it was Jimmy again.

"Oh hey baby, I told you they all come to Jizzle." He crooned, Noelle blushed out of sheer embarrassment for him.

"A-Actually... Jimmy right? I'm here to help Tracey with our class..." Noelle stuttered.

"Oh, well she's not here... I can keep you company until she gets back." Jimmy said and ushered her to come inside.

"A-Actually I can just come back lat-"

"Jimmy! Whose at the door?" A slightly familiar voice called from the living room, Noelle tilted her head as Jimmy rolled his eyes and stepped aside.

"It's one of Tracey's classmates." Jimmy sighed at being interrupted.

Noelle paused as she heard the TV go quiet, hearing a few footsteps she gulped... However seeing Michael walk into view she raised her brows, pleasantly surprised, but she didn't want to say something if he didn't remember her... But his eyes seemed to light up slightly.

"Hey... You're Noelle, right? The girl from the bar?" He asked, watching Jimmy's face scrunch up at Noelle's sweet smile, Michael narrowed his eyes at Jimmy. "Don't start, she was just my bartender." he growled.

"I-I wasn't sure if you'd remember me..." Noelle said cheerfully and Michael nodded.

"You're not very forgettable." He commented, Noelle felt another blush rise at her cheeks, but it was more out of shyness than second-hand embarrassment. "... Well, Tracey should be back soon if you wanted to grab something to drink and hang out, she and her mother just went to the store a little bit ago." He offered and nodded into the living room.

"That sounds nice... I-I don't want to impose though..." She muttered and gulped, but an idea popped into her head. "I could make you a drink if you'd like... I'm a bartender after all." She said and grinned, Michael raised a brow.

"Weren't you invited here? You don't have to make me a drink." Michael mused, watching Noelle shrug.

"I really don't mind, I could use a drink myself... Point me to the booze?" She asked.

Michael smirked and nodded into the living room, leaving Jimmy gawking at him. Noelle was relieved that Jimmy seemed to leave her be now that he was with who she presumed to be his dad. She walked to a small liquor cabinet and looked at the choices, it was kind of obvious whose drinks were whose, he noted the rather hard vodka, brandy, and whiskey, while on the other side there was Smirnoff Rasberry Vodka, Malibu Coconut Rum and other rather... Female drinks.

"Do you have any pineapple juice?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, my wife likes Pina Coladas, one sec." He said and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the juice before returning, Noelle smiled and took the juice from Michael.

For just a moment their hands brushed, Noelle felt a small shiver go through her but she just took the juice, reaching up and gently running a hand through her hair before she began mixing the pineapple juice and the raspberry vodka in a shaker before noting a bucket of ice beside the alcohol, obviously Michael planned on drinking tonight. She added some ice cubes to the shaker and began shaking the alcohol. She took an upside down highball glass and poured the orange drink into it before she slid it over to Michael with a pretty satisfied grin on her face.

Michael couldn't help but think how charming she was being... He normally didn't drink mixed drinks but she was a professional... He took the drink and took a drink, raising his brows. It wasn't half bad.

"Hey, this shits actually pretty good." He said as she poured herself a drink and took a sip.

"It's basic and it tastes good..." She sighed and Michael nodded.

He looked over her features again... She was adorable, she had a few freckles adorning her cheeks. He then nodded to the couch.

"If you wanna sit you're more than welcome." He mentioned and Noelle nodded, placing her bag aside.

The two walked over to the couch, Michael sat near her but gave her plenty of space, taking a drink as he pushed play on the movie and leaned back to get comfortable, Noelle taking a drink as well until she saw he was watching a Solomon Richards movie, she couldn't help but release a small fit of giggles. Michael arched a brow and looked over at her.

"What are you laughing at?" He questioned.

"Solomon Richards?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Hey now, he's a visionary." Michael quickly defended and Noelle shook her head.

"No I agree, I just remember my dad and I watching Solomon Richards movies when I was younger..." She chuckled and smiled, Michael snickered softly.

"You know I work with him yeah?" He asked, Noelle couldn't help but gasp harshly and turn to him, giving him her full attention.

"No way!" She exclaimed and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, I was a producer on Meltdown." He informed and Noelle rested a hand on her chest.

"Oh my god, I almost wanna ask for your autograph." She said with a blush, grinning happily.

"Hey I'm willing to sign anything." He mused wiggling her brows at her, forcing another laugh from her.

"I'm so jealous of you... I've always wanted to meet him." She sighed.

"Well, you know you're always welcome, you and your talented mixing hands..." He chortled.

"Oh don't play with my emotions... B-Besides I don't have time, I just had to quit my second job for school but I may have to get another job anyway." She sighed and looked away, Michael glanced over, seeing her frown he felt his gut clench just a bit and he thought of something.

"How about this... Fuck getting another job... I'll give you my number and you show up to the set, look beautiful and make me a drink occasionally... I'll pay you and you can explore the sets with me." He offered, Noelle stared at him, gulping and taking out her phone.

"... You don't have to do that for me... B-But if you're serious..." She said and brought out her phone, handing it to Michael.

With no hesitation, Michael took the device from her and inputted his information before handing it back to her. She looked down to his contact information and smiled before sending him a quick text message so he had her information as well.

_It's Noelle!_

Michael reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to save her number as well.

"H-Hey thank you... You didn't have to do this." She said and smiled happily.

"Well, you seem like a good kid so-"

"Ugh Michael!" Noelle groaned.

"What?" Michael chuckled.

"Don't call me a kid." She whined.

"Well, you're acting like one." He snickered and Noelle blushed but huffed.

"Touche..." She grumbled but smiled at Michael again, she liked him he seemed like a nice guy.

Just then, the front door open and the distant sound of a conversation hit Noelle's ears, turning around she noted Tracey and a woman she didn't recognize, upon seeing Noelle in the room, Tracey raised her brows and quickly took out her phone before smacking a palm to her forehead.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Noelle I lost track of time." Tracey said and Noelle stood back up taking her bag. "My dad wasn't being a perv was he?" She asked side-eyeing Michael.

"Hey!" Michael growled.

"No-no he was being a complete gentleman." Noelle laughed softly, noting the unfamiliar woman looking to her.

"Oh, are you one of Tracey's friends?" She asked.

"Yes now bye." Tracey quickly said and took Noelle's hand, nearly dragging her upstairs, Noelle did a sheepish wave at who she assumed to be Tracey's mother and glancing to Michael one last time before she disappeared with Tracey.

When they walked into Tracey's room, the blonde quickly shut and locked the door behind her before eyeing Noelle almost suspiciously.

"Are you sure my dad didn't try anything?" She asked and Noelle tilted her head.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure, he was really nice to me actually it was your brother who was being a pervert." She said with a small reassuring smile and Tracey sighed in relief, was Michael a player?

"Okay good, sorry I just wanna make sure. Sorry about my brother I'll punch him in the face later." Tracey said and Noelle frowned slightly.

"Does your dad have problems or something?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I mean sorta... It's just family drama, my mom isn't any angel either." She mentioned and Noelle took it as Tracey was leaving it at that, she wouldn't pry having heard a few stories about her mother already.

Noelle then took her bag and put it on Tracey's desk and delicately took out the small textbook that their teacher had given them.

"Mind if we use your head? I didn't wanna shove it in my bag." Noelle said and Tracey nodded, walking to her closet and gently taking the mannequin head out and placing it on the desk.

Noelle then reached into her bag and took out the small(ish) textbook that their teacher had given them. She was worried that she wouldn't be a good tutor, but as Tracey began expressing what was confusing to her, Noelle just showed Tracey the approached that  _she_ used... And Tracey took a shine to it immediately.

"I knew I had to be over thinking this." Tracey sighed in some relief.

"Well, the textbook way is kind of dumb." Noelle giggled. "It has you doing a bunch of things that aren't really necessary, it's more of a simple beginners guide." She then stated.

"I really appreciate this, how much do I owe you?" Tracey questioned.

"What do you mean?" Noelle asked back in a confused fashion and Tracey tilted her head.

"Don't you want some money for the trouble? I've already taken up like three hours of your night." Tracey mentioned and Noelle quickly shook her head.

"Nah it's okay, I like hanging out with you it wasn't an imposition." She assured and Tracey frowned, obviously not quite getting it.

"But... I asked you?"

"Tracey we're friends remember?" Noelle reminded and Tracey paused, raising her brows, was this what it was like to have an actual friend?

"... Th-Thanks, sorry... Like I said most of the people I hang around with only want my money." She murmured.

Noelle frowned slightly, it was then that she realized that she wasn't really jealous of Tracey's riches after all, seeing how damaged Tracey was from it all.

"Well, I don't ask for anything I don't deserve... So don't worry." Noelle affirmed and rested a hand on Tracey's shoulder, seeing Tracey smile almost shyly.

"Thanks... I guess I won't take up any more of your time."

"You sure? I don't wanna leave if you're still confused on anything... The test is tomorrow." Noelle muttered feeling a knot of anxiety curl up in her gut.

"No, I think I got it. I'm gonna practice some more after you leave." Tracey promised and Noelle grinned, feeling the achievement of helping a friend.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Noelle concluded and hugged Tracey before walking out of the room.

She trotted down the stairs and noted the air was quiet on the floor below, had Michael and his, assumed to be, wife go to bed? She hummed, the lights were still on... She didn't want to overstay her welcome but she wanted to thank Michael one last time before she left. She gulped, she hated walking through someone else's house unattended, she carefully sat her bag down to avoid any noise before she walked into the kitchen, hands in her pockets and looked around.

Noelle was about to give up when she glanced outside into the backyard and noticed Michael laying outside in one of the lawn chair in the darkness of the evening, the pool light barely illuminating his form. She sighed in relief and gently opened the door, noticing that he had earbuds on... She didn't want to scare him... She took out her phone, biting her lip.

_Look to your right._

Noelle sent the text and then put her phone back in her pocket and patiently awaited him to notice. She couldn't help but smile when she watched Michael's eyes open, seeing him pull his phone out of his pocket and pausing before glancing over to her. His eyes widened and he quickly took his earbuds out.

"Sorry I won't take up your time but I didn't wanna scare you either." Noelle giggled, Michael sat up and waved her over, which she quickly followed like an eager puppy.

"What can I do for you?" Michael asked.

"O-Oh, nothing I just wanted to thank you again before I head out." She explained and Michael puffed out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"You're somethin' else aren't you?" Michael asked and Noelle blushed deeply.

"S-Sorry am I being annoying?" She questioned.

"No, no... Just genuine." He replied and Noelle actually felt the tips of her ears turn red, unbeknownst to the two of them they had a scorning onlooker.

* * *

 

Amanda tried not to pry... Especially after the counseling session months back with her family at the breaking point... She and Michael were trying to be better... On the outside at least. They didn't yell as much, they did activities together, but deep down, they would never actually change. No matter how much they did together whether it be tennis, golfing or even going out to dinner together, there was nothing there and there never would be no matter how much they tried to force it.

She had to admit, seeing Michael and Tracey's  _friend_  alone together when the two of them walked in sparked a slight sense of... Resentment. It wasn't the girl's fault, but she knew her husband... She could see the look in his eyes... The look that was there for every other woman except her. Perhaps it really was innocent? They weren't sitting close enough for anything to have actually gone down, all clothes were still on...

She had to be reaching, right? She watched Michael intently when their daughter and her friend went upstairs, his gaze only lingered on the girl for a moment before they turned back to the TV... Nothing truly incriminating.

Amanda took a breath as she ran a hand through her hair once she had scrubbed it in a towel to dry off after stepping out of the shower. She had to get ahold of herself, she couldn't punish Tracey because her husband was a slobbering dog prancing after every other bitch in heat. She could tell that her daughter was really fond of the unnamed girl.

Changing into a silk nightgown, Amanda walked downstairs, perhaps she and Michael could actually mess around? They hadn't had sex in months, but she was trying to remain _committed_ no matter how many men she had on the back end... A few of which included escorts who she had standing appointments within the next week. While she was no longer attracted to her husband, it didn't change that he was around, and he was there to use if he would allow her to.

However, as those thoughts crossed her mind, her foot kicked a mesh material, arching a brow she turned her attention down, noticing a backpack she didn't recognize. Furrowing her brows she picked it up and examined it as she walked into the kitchen, when she turned her gaze upwards she gasped as she saw her in the backyard with her  _husband..._ She hadn't left yet.

Nearly dropping the bag, Amanda quickly set it down, not wanting to draw attention to herself... She wanted to listen... The door was open after all.

"You're somethin' else aren't you?"

"S-Sorry am I being annoying?"

"No, no... Just genuine."

Amanda could practically  _feel_ the blush on the girls face... And her blood was boiling.

"Th-Thank you." Noelle muttered and felt her chest stir.

"No problem... The world could use more people like you and less like me." He chortled softly and reached over to the alcoholic beverage that sat on the end table beside the chair, taking a generous swig.

"Oh stop... You're just fine." Noelle said and nodded seriously.

"Honey if only you knew." Michael mused and placed the drink back down.

"Well... You're helping me." Noelle argued. "... You may have done some bad things but everyone has... But to me, you've done nothing but help, so sorry but it's impossible for you to be a bad person in my eyes." She huffed and sat down next to him in the chair opposite to him, glancing up to the night sky.

Michael took the moment to look at her... Really look at her. Why was she blushing for someone like him..? Yes, he noticed. Perhaps she had some daddy issues? She was a good looking girl... If he were a different man, the one he used to be... He would have had no quarrels about getting in her pants, but now... He was trying to rebuild whatever marriage he had left while keeping the family from falling apart... Besides, she couldn't handle his baggage, once she got one look into the facade he worked so hard to pull off and run for the hills, and he wouldn't blame her...

It would be selfish... She was Tracey's friend and her tutor it seemed, why would he ruin something that Tracey desperately needed..? That was the point... He wouldn't. When Noelle brought her head down to look at him, he turned his gaze away.

"Touche." he replied and shrugged before he stood up, not wanting to give her the wrong idea of any kind, he was being good... He needed to stay that way, and it was no secret Michael had a hard time resisting temptation. "Despite that, you don't need to thank me... You're a good girl... Besides I have to thank you." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

Noelle then tilted her head as she looked up at him, what would he have to thank her for?

"... My daughter... Hasn't always had the best end goals in life... She's not got a lot of friends. You're nice to her. It means just as much to me as it does to her." He explained and Noelle looked away bashfully.

"It doesn't cost anything to be a decent human being." She replied.

"Yeah well, not a lot of people think so... Come on, I'll walk you out to your car." He said and held out a hand for her.

Noelle turned her attention to the hand that was held out to her and she bit her tongue before she took it and stood up. His hands were warm... And surprisingly soft... But she quickly pulled her hand away once she was standing.

"You don't have to, I don't wanna bother you." She quickly said and Michael shook his head.

"Despite this being a relatively safe area... It's still Los Santos. I've had people break onto my property before, it's not a big deal." He explained, fondly thinking of Franklin, he'd have to call him sometime.

"W-Well... If you're sure." Noelle said after a moment's contemplation.

Michael rolled his eyes playfully at her guilt but said nothing as the two walked inside. Noelle looked around in slight panic, she didn't see her bag.

"Lookin' for this?" Michael inclined in a slightly smug matter that almost embarrassed Noelle since it also slightly turned her on as he picked the bag from off the floor as it his near the blinds for the back door.

"Huh... I don't remember leaving it there." She hummed softly as she walked forward, taking it from him, their hands brushing subtly as she unzipped it, pulling her car keys out and nodding to Michael.

He walked behind her, taking a quick peek at her ass... Of course, it was  _also_ nice. He shut the front door behind him and walked over to her car and paused as she unlocked it, glancing around for any sign of suspicious activity before turning his attention back to her as she opened her car door, looking to him with those incredible eyes.

"Thank you for... Well, a lot... Including this." She snickered earnestly.

"Don't mention it... Thanks for being nice to my daughter." He clapped back and Noelle grinned.

"You're welcome..." She said barely above a whisper.

"... Drive safe alright?" He asked and Noelle swallowed softly, nodding as she made the difficult decision to get into her car and back out.

Once she peeled out of Michael's driveway she quickly rested a hand on her chest, releasing a shaky breath... What the hell was that? She had never had such an intense feeling wash over her like a tidal wave... It settled in her gut and traveled lower... Michael was so handsome, his eyes made her feel like a doe being eyed up by a wolf... They were deep and intoxicating. She had to stop that... And keep it buried where it was...

He was Tracey's dad, she couldn't cross that line, besides even if she wanted to, which she didn't, he was married and wouldn't possibly be interested in someone like her... A nobody.

That stung just a little bit, but it was the truth that she needed to put those feeling away for the rest of her drive home.

* * *

Michael blinked as he watched Noelle pull out and he too released a small breath, putting his cigarette out... Every time he interacted with Noelle... He thought of Minerva. It wasn't fair to Noelle, and it was then that he realized that he wasn't truly attracted to Noelle, he was attracted to what she reminded him of... Right?

He hadn't gotten a call back from Minerva's daughter, and he knew it was for the best. Digging up the past would only ruin his future, he hoped she wouldn't call him... But speaking of his phone, he had to text Noelle and find out her availability... But where  _was_ his phone?

Upon patting his pockets a few times he hummed, he must have left it in the backyard. Walking back into the house he shut and locked the front door behind him and made a bee-line to the backyard, however as he walked into the kitchen he noticed Amanda standing in there, leaning against the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine... His phone in her hand, immediately there was tension in the room.

"You startled me." Michael tried to say casually as he walked to the fridge, trying to act like he wasn't looking for his phone.

"You looking for this?" She asked, bypassing his small talk immediately... Michael could already tell where this conversation was heading, but he continued to play dumb, opening the fridge.

"Not particularly." He replied smoothly, Amanda made a small hum of acknowledgment, signaling she didn't believe him.

"... Can I ask why you have that girls number?" She asked and Michael paused, knowing she'd capitalize on this as best she could, making herself the victim, he pulled out the orange juice and walked passed her and grabbed a glass before pouring himself a drink.

"Yeah." He replied almost sardonically, hearing her scoff.

"Are you gonna answer me?" She probed.

"I did... You asked if you could ask why... I said yes."

"Don't bullshit with me." She huffed and Michael sighed in an exasperated fashion as he took a drink.

"It's not what you think." He quickly said, seeing as his attitude was not helping the situation.

"Oh?" Amanda growled.

"I gave her a job... That's all... It's on set." He explained with a level head, tired of being angry with her.

"Uh huh... Is that why you were all chummy with her in the backyard?" She interrogated.

"You were watching me?" Michael asked back, folding his arms around his chest and glowering at Amanda.

"It's my house." Amanda grumbled.

"Uh, who paid for it? Whose paying for all the fucking remodeling you  _insist_ we need?" He asked, beginning to feel his temper slip.

"Fuck you, it was so obvious you were slobbering after her." Amanda sneered.

"For fuck sake Amanda, she's Tracey's friend, I could be her  _father_." He exasperated and put the orange juice away. "This fucken fantasy you have of me cheating on you is getting pretty fucking old since you're such a fucking hypocrite." He growled.

"What are you-"

"Got a call on the house phone yesterday... Someone named Derek was calling for you... Asking you to confirm your  _appointment_." He said almost alarmingly calm. "... When I asked what the fuck he was talking about, he hung up... I called back and an automated message came up for the Romantix Escorting Service... And you have the fucking nerve to question me?" He asked, feeling so fucking good that he finally had proof to throw in her smug face... Because her jaw dropped.

He said nothing else but reached forward and calmly took the phone from her.

"Turn out the lights when you come to bed." He then said casually, walking upstairs.

Part of him felt weak... He knew his wife was cheating on him and yet he did nothing about it... This meant that she knew she could get away with it and he didn't want to fucking reward her for fucking around on him. He knew this wasn't the end of their oh so joyous  _conversation_  but at the moment, Michael had enough and knew that if he didn't walk away, he would do things he would later regret.

As he walked upstairs, he sent a message to Noelle...

_Hey you up?_

Almost immediately he got a response.

_Yeah just got home_

He walked into his bedroom and shut the door and turned off the lights as he typed some more.

_Whats your availability next week?_

He took off his shirt and his pants, slipping into bed with nothing but underwear on.

_Im off monday_

Maybe this was a bad idea... Despite being honest with Amanda, that didn't change that he was attracted to Noelle and that this was risky.

_Good wanna meet me on set after school?_

_OMG YES! I mean... Yea sure._

He chuckled softly, she was such a goof ball... That's why he liked her.

_Youre adorable._

_Am not I am darkness fear me! :(_

Michael grinned and leaned his head back, taking a breath, he shouldn't be casual with her, he shouldn't compliment her...

_Ya got me, Ill send the details on monday. Get some sleep._

_You cant tell me what to do._

She was teasing him... Or he was looking too far into this.

_You want me to?_

Whoa there. Calm down, Michael scolded himself.

_I suppose I should get used to it since youre my boss now lol. Goodnight Michael._

There was a sigh of relief... He didn't reply, he set his phone aside and reached up, rubbing his face and shaking his head... That's right... He was her boss, nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Noelle opened her eyes hazily, she was tired... But when she looked at the clock, a hint of excitement arose within her... She got to go on a movie set today! Well... Possibly. She grabbed her phone and pulled up Michael's contact.

_Hey! Let me know where and when you want me to come!_

She sat up and figured she should shower and make an attempt to look nice, she didn't want to make Michael look bad after all... She liked him.

Noelle felt a small fluttering in her chest as she got out of bed and ran a hand through her hair before slinking into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she grimaced slightly... It's not like he would ever like someone like her anyway... He has it all, money, mansion, movie sets, a wife and kids...

What was she thinking? Noelle shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of ways Michael would want her... Not only was he Tracey's dad but now he was her boss. She couldn't afford to fuck things up, literally. Taking a breath she turned on the shower and stripped down, avoiding looking in the mirror before stepping into the steaming stream.

Noelle sighed in relief thankful that the water was cascading down her back and through her hair. She didn't waste time, washing her hair and body and stepping out ten minutes later, scrubbing her hair with a towel before beginning to run it over her body to suck up access moisture. When she walked out in a towel she fed the cats as usual before returning to her phone, seeing Michael had replied about five minutes prior, she quickly snatched her phone maybe a little too excitedly and opened the message.

_Do you know where Backlot City is?_

Noelle hummed and searched her brain before replying.

_I actually dont, I can look it up though._

The text she received from Michael afterward made her heart skip a beat.

_No worries, I'll pick you up, your car won't be allowed past the gates anyway._

Noelle gulped and thought long and hard before she sent a thank-you and her address to Michael before beginning to hurry to get ready and somewhat cleaning her apartment up in case he came in for a few minutes. She chose a nice tight fitting blouse with a turtleneck as well as a dark set of brand new jeans with a nice pair of boots. She was combing her hair over her ear when there was a knock at her door. She gulped and looked herself over in the mirror before walking to the door and opening it.

Michael was checking his phone casually before looking up, he was actually pleasantly surprised as Noelle opened the door...

"You clean up nice." He commented and Noelle tried so hard not to blush but her body made it's own decision.

"Th-Thank you... And thank you for picking me up." She mentioned.

"No worries, are you ready to go?" He asked and Noelle nodded.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag right quick." She said and hurried in to grab her purse and walked out, locking her door behind her.

"This isn't a bad neighborhood." He said as they began walking downstairs.

"Now you see why I need two jobs." She chuckled.

The two made their way out to the visitors parking lot, Noelle walked recognized the familiar car and got into the passenger's side when Michael unlocked the door. She felt her heart slightly racing, she had come to the conclusion that she had a crush on Michael but that was it, nothing more... Right?

"I was so jealous of Tracey when I got in this car." She chuckled.

"Yeah well, her brother is an asshole so. I told her to bring it back the way she took it. I probably sound like a bad dad." Michael mused as he put on a pair of sunglasses that only made him look more charming.

"No." She scoffed. "Jimmy is a little... Overbearing."

"That's putting it nicely." He snorted when a thought came to him. "You mentioned you were struggling a little, do you not have any family in town to help you out?" He asked curiously.

"No, my mom lives in my hometown and she has her own bills to pay since my dad died." She mentioned casually.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry to hear that." Michael said and glanced over at Noelle as he drove.

"It's alright... My family and I get together on his birthday and have our own little celebration..." She said and smiled sadly but fondly.

"I wish I could relate... I haven't spoken to my dad since I was... Shit nineteen? Twenty maybe?" He asked himself in a small hum.

"Really?" Noelle asked with wide eyes, she couldn't imagine having that kind of relationship with her dad.

"Yeah well, he kicked me out." Michael chuckled.

"Why?" She inquired curiously but when she realized that was a tad rude she spoke up again. "Sorry I guess that's not my business." She muttered and Michael shrugged.

"Not a big deal... I was a football player in high school, I got hurt during a game and... Well needless to say I'm not a football star. He kicked me out when I lost my scholarship deal for football." He stated dryly, despite how much he thought he got over it, he still resented the man for it.

"That's terrible!" Noelle gasped and Michael glanced over.

"Well to be fair I wouldn't be here without him... Not that my money is based on an honest business but..." Michael chuckled softly and Noelle couldn't help but giggle.

"You're a big bad gangster?" She asked.

"Well that's a bit dramatic but I used to be into... Less than legal things." He explained delicately.

"I stole a pen once." Noelle snickered, and Michael actually let out a laugh.

"You bad girl." He commented and winked over at her behind his sunglasses, but she saw it.

"That's me." She laughed as they pulled up to the gate, the guard nodded to Michael and opened the gate without hesitance.

Noelle eagerly looked out the window as they passed by movie sets, her heart leaped as she saw a few people she recognized in the movies. She fidgeted out of pure excitement and bit her lip. Michael glanced over at her occasionally... She was cute as she tried not to seem too enthusiastic. He parked in  _his_ parking spot right by Solomon's office.

"Today we'll get your car registered so that guards don't give you problems and get you a key card for my office." He mentioned as they got out of the car, just as the big man himself was walking out of the building, Noelle's heart stopped.

"Michael!" Solomon cheered and wrapped Michael in an affectionate side hug.

"Morning Mr. Richards." Michael chuckled.

"So formal this guy." Solomon chuckled before turning his attention to Noelle who was starstruck. "And who's this lovely young lady... Michael do I have to compete with you?" The older man chortled and Michael shook his head with a small chortle.

"No, no... This is just my new assistant, and she's a huge fan..." Michael said and smiled at Noelle as Solomon took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, then I'm honored to have such a beautiful fan, what's your name?" He asked and Noelle hoped her jaw wasn't hanging open the whole time.

"M-My name is Noelle... It's so amazing to actually meet you." She stammered, blushing out of both embarrassments and in sheer amazement.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, listen my dear you tell me if this man tries anything alright?" Solomon asked and smirked.

"Hey!" Michael chuckled and Solomon patted Michael's shoulder.

"Just kidding my boy. I'll be back to talk to you later about the new project I have to meet with my accountant." Solomon said and Michael nodded.

"Talk to you later Mr. Richards." Michael said and waved Solomon off as he departed before looking back to Noelle with a small smirk. "How was that?" He asked, Noelle did her best not to squeal.

"I-I just met him!" She gasped and Michael chuckled before nodding to the building.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of him... I'm kind of his right hand in a way, I do some of his dirty work, but he doesn't have a lot of it." He explained as the two walked up to the large doors.

Michael slid the keycard and held the door open to Noelle who nodded a thank-you. Walking down the hall and to another door, where Michael again slid they keycard and opened the door for Noelle.

The room was rather... Expensive was a nice word for it. Noelle gasped and walked inside, all the furniture was made out of custom carved mahogany and dark rich leather, accented with colors from the art on the walls. Michael left the door open behind them and walked passed her to the best and sat at it, pointing at a chair. Noelle jumped slightly as she was brought out of her amazement and sat down near Michael.

"Alright, let's get your stuff registered." He mentioned and turned the computer monitor over to her so she could see what he was typing. "First and last name." He started.

"Noelle, N-O-E-L-L-E Leon." She answered.

"Noelle Leon hm? Nice name." He mentioned. "Birth date?" He asked.

"October 10th, so 10/10." She chuckled and Michael nodded, entering the information. "I have your address you don't need to tell me that, do you know your license plate off the top of your head?" He asked.

"Um... Yes, it's 110-YRA." She said and Michael typed it in, also adding the color of the car.

"Alright, I'll give you a paper for your next shift so-to-speak to give to the guards, by then you should be in the system and have a keycard to this office." He explained and Noelle nodded.

"Should I get to work?" She asked with a small chuckle and Michael couldn't help but do the same.

"Not yet but I have a feeling I'm gonna need one soo-"

"Mr. De Santa, do you have a minute?" A woman asked as she walked to the doorway of his office.

"Scratch that, yes make me something with scotch in it if possible... What can I do for you?" He asked and Noelle smiled before standing up.

She walked over to the liquor cabinet and began making Michael a drink, listening to the slight boring conversation about budgeting and funding for the newest project when Michael's phone rang. He paused speaking momentarily to check, he recognized the number but he wasn't sure.

"One sec." He muttered and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Michael right?" A woman asked on the other line.

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked casually.

"My name is Miranda... You know my mother?" She asked and Michael's heart stopped, he quickly stood up and took the phone away for a moment.

"Sorry, excuse me." He said shortly and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him, quickly looking around before speaking. "Uh yeah... You didn't have to contact me, I hope I didn't seem creepy." He mentioned.

"No it's alright... I don't have a lot of time on my hands but I have time to take an hour lunch today fi your interested to sit down and chat." She offered. "I know it's short notice I'm sorry... Being a radiologist assistant I don't have a lot of free time."

"No-no it's fine... I can leave work now." He said a little too eagerly for his liking. "Do you want me to come to the hospital?"

"If you don't mind." She added and Michael nodded to no one in particular.

"Give me a half an hour." He said and hung up.

Walking back into the room the woman went to continue what she was saying but Michael held up his palm to stop her.

"Sorry sweetheart but you gotta go." He stated.

"B-But Mister De Santa-"

"I understand it's important I won't be gone all day." He said and motioned to the door, the woman made an exasperated sigh and left Michael's office, he didn't give an order more than once, Noelle looked towards him in slight confusion as she handed him his drink, he paused and took the drink and downing it to Noelle's concern.

"Stressful phonecall?" She asked.

"You don't even know baby." He chuckled, Noelle felt a flutter in her stomach at the endearing name.

"Can I help?"

"Nah, not this time, but I do have to take off for an hour or two, can I put you to work?" Michael inquired.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Noelle said with a kind smile.

"Alright, you see all these file cabinets? Think you can organize everything in them by date?" He questioned and Noelle nodded.

"Seems simple enough." She said and Michael nodded and looked to his phone, he figured it would keep her busy while he was gone.

"Good, thanks beautiful, I'll be back in a bit." He said offhandedly, sparking another blush from Noelle as he walked out.

She gulped and reached up to play with her hair once Michael shut the door behind him... He had to just be being nice... But it still made her heart sing.

* * *

Michael didn't waste time and drove like an asshole to get to the hospital. When he pulled in to the hospital parking lot he paused and reached up, wiping the sweat off his brow. He was really hoping she wouldn't contact him and he was regretting it... But now he was here... He got out of his car and walked inside to the information desk, he recognized the old cow.

"Miranda Paisley, she's expecting me." He said shortly and the woman glanced to him.

"In the cafeteria, go down the hall." She muttered and Michael nodded before doing as told.

He looked around and noticed a woman in scrubs eating alone, he swallowed and approached her, slipping his sunglasses off.

"Miranda?" He asked and the woman looked up.

"Yes... Michael I assume." She said, Michael nodded and sat down in front of her.

"Yeah... Thanks for calling." He muttered and Miranda nodded.

"Well... My mom mentioned a Michael in her past... Said you were an asshole." She chuckled and Michael smiled somewhat nervously.

"I'm sure she did..." He sighed somewhat and she nodded.

"Well, you obviously contacted me for a reason... I'm sure I could answer some questions about you, she was a forgiving woman." She mentioned, Michael's heart stopped.

"... Was?" He asked, trying to sound more curious than devastated, Miranda paused and then nodded.

"You didn't know..? She uh... Had breast cancer... She died last year." She mentioned and Michael bit his tongue. "It's why I'm becoming a radiologist... If we could have caught it sooner... Well, we didn't." She cleared her throat, obviously, the wound was still fresh.

"... I'm sorry." Michael offered and Miranda nodded.

"It is what it is... Were you hoping to have a chance with her?" Miranda chuckled.

"N-Not exactly... I take it she told you I was an old boyfriend?" Michael questioned.

"Sort of... When I turned eighteen and started dating my mom used you as an example of who not to be with." Miranda snorted and Michael felt a pang hit him.

"Well... I was an asshole... It wasn't her fault." Michael chuckled softly.

"... She did say you were her first love. She likes to pretend like she's so feisty but... She never hated anyone including you." Miranda consoled, seeing as her words were making Michael feel worse.

"Did she ever tell you the story of us?" Michael questioned curiously.

"Not really, she was kind of bitter about it so I didn't ask."

"She was my girlfriend in high school... When I lost my scholarship for football due to an injury I... Kind of took it out on her, she had every right to leave me..." He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that... You seem to be pretty high end though." She said mentioning to his suit.

"I ended up alright." He mused in reply, he knew she was speaking to him, but he couldn't focus very much.

She was dead... It was like everything was monotone... He made sure Miranda didn't think he wasn't listening to her, their conversation was pretty pleasant and she mentioned to give her a call if he had any more questions but when he got in the car he paused and frowned, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

He was too late to make amends with her... Perhaps she died hating him, he wanted to believe Miranda was being honest when she said her mother wasn't hateful but he wouldn't have blamed her...

* * *

Walking back into his office building he reached up and slicked his hair back before sliding his key card and walking into his office. For a moment he was pleasantly surprised to see Noelle was still there, shutting a file cabinet and turning to him, a kind and cheerful smile plastered on her lips. She looked like  _her..._

"Welcome back!" She chirped. "I-I'm done with that file cabinet stuff." She stammered nervously and Michael's brows raised.

"You... Did all of it?" He asked in shock and Noelle nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah... I get in a zone and just... Do things." She giggled nervously. "I cleaned your desk too... B-But I didn't touch anything!" She quickly said and nodded.

Michael walked forward, allowing the door to swing shut behind him as he looked around, something seemed off...

"... Did you vaccum?" He asked curiously, smirking at her and Noelle felt a blush rise to her cheeks again.

"W-Well you're not paying me to stand around..." She muttered and smiled sheepishly.

"You act like I'm gonna be mad." Michael mused as he sat back down at his desk.

"No it's just... I dunno I'm weird." Noelle chuckled and sat on the chair in front of his desk. "Is there something else I should be doing?" She asked suddenly feeling guilty for sitting down.

"I want you to  _relax_." He mused with a small smile. "You've done way more than I expected you to." He said gently and Noelle sighed in relief. "I hope you don't mind me paying you under the table by the way... There's not an official position for you yet." He said and Noelle shrugged.

"I don't mind... It's not like we discussed rates." She said and smiled and Michael frowned.

"Shit, you're right." He said and shook his head. "What were you wanting?" He asked and Noelle blushed again and shrugged.

"H-Honestly I don't know... I've never made that much money anyway, even at the bar... If I'm lucky I make a hundred or two if not well..." She sighed and Michael nodded.

"How about five hundred a day?" He asked and Noelle paled quickly.

"M-Michael I couldn't take that kind of money!" She squeaked.

"Why not? I'm giving it to you." He chuckled and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a few hundred dollar bills and Noelle stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Michael I can't take  _your_ money." She groaned and Michael rolled his eyes before counting out the money and handing it to her.

"Well, you're gonna... You're  _my_ assistant not the productions assistant." He explained and Noelle gulped softly before hesitantly, slowly reaching out and taking the money and looking to it, she almost felt like she could cry.

"Th-This is more than I make in over a week..." She murmured in disbelief and Michael watched her, seeing her so grateful it was definitely an eye-opener.

"... You earned it." He affirmed and Noelle chuckled, shaking her head.

"All I did was clean Michael." She said and gulped, looking up to him as he shook his head.

"Nah... You did much more." He said and met her gaze.

Suddenly, Noelle felt that  _thing_ again... Her heart fluttered and her cheeks flushed... Her loins stirred and her tongue felt tied. His eyes were so captivating and yet so mysterious, she wanted to know about him, what he had gone through in his life... She felt so insignificant and yet when he looked at her, even when it was just a passing glance... She quickly blinked and turned her gaze away.

"Did you want a drink?" She asked.

Michael mulled over the words in his head and he nodded. He needed a drink... Alcohol never sounded so good until now.

"Yeah I do, thanks." He mentioned and Noelle quickly got up and walked over to make it.

This was nothing more than a crush... Nothing more.

* * *

Michael looked to his watch and noted the time, he knew Amanda would bitch at him if he came home too late, he was sure Noelle was getting tired of him anyway. He reached up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and fixing his suit before turning to look at Noelle who was peacefully dusting the stuff in his office... Like his own personal maid, for a moment he felt the need to loosen his collar.

"You about ready to head home?" He asked and Noelle glanced over and nodded with a smile.

"I-If you think I've done enough." She mentioned and Michael snickered softly.

"Jesus Christ, Noelle... It's fine." He chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry... I just wanna make sure I've made a good impression." She said and smiled as Michael approached her, jumping softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down... You made a good impression the first time we met at the bar." He said and winked before he took his hand away before nodding to the door. "Let's go." He said and Noelle nearly had to slap herself to move forward, fuck his smile.

"R-Right."

The drive back to her apartment was content, Noelle hadn't even realized she fell asleep. Michael glanced over as he drove, seeing her peacefully asleep, leaning against the window. She was ao beautiful... And yet looking at her was painful. He turned his gaze forward quickly and just drove... Trying not to think of her or Minerva... He bit his lip and released a small sigh.

It was still insane to him that she was dead... He didn't know what to think... He felt stupid, even if she was alive what did he expect to happen? It's not like she would want to see him let alone be with him... Is that what he wanted with her?

He was thankful that he arrived to Noelle's apartment... He parked the car and sighed, looking over to her, she was still asleep. He took a breath and carefully got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened her door, quickly catching her before she fell. Surprisingly she was still asleep, she must have been exhausted.

"Hey, beautiful..." He mused softly, watching her eyes flutter open and suddenly he shot up when she realized her was holding her up.

"O-Oh! Sorry I... Didn't realize I was sleepy." She muttered and unbuckled her seatbelt, Michael offered his hand to help her up, which she took.

His hands were warm... And soft. She grasped it and stood, somehow managing to let go before he walked with her to her apartment.

"I-If you have something better to do, don't let me stop you." She said softly.

"Nah, just going home after this..." He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Noelle asked curiously.

"Well... Not exactly... But I'm sure you can see that my family is... Not that close. We just live together." He explained and Noelle frowned as they got to her door.

"If it helps... You're not as bad as Tracey made you out to be." She giggled softly and Michael smirked, rolling his eyes. "... Also, she likes you better than her mom." She added and Michael actually laughed.

"Now  _that_ is something to celebrate about." He said and Noelle smiled. before pausing.

"D-Did you want to come in?" She offered, wanting to slap herself for being inappropriate.

"... Sure, as long as I'm not a bother." He replied and Noelle felt a sigh of relief escape her.

"If you were I wouldn't have offered, hope you like cats." She giggled and unlocked her door.

When the two walked in, a barrage of meows came barreling towards them. Noelle smiled and looked to Michael with a blush.

"This is Monkey and Lily." She introduced as they both rubbed against their legs.

"... Did you name them?" Michael asked teasingly.

"I did do you have a problem?" She laughed and Michael held his hands up as they walked inside.

Michael looked around, this place felt cozy and warm, despite it being smaller than he was used to. He looked at the pictures on the wall, most of them were of supposed family. Walking over to a shelf he carefully picked up a photograph of a seemingly younger Noelle and two others, he assumed it was her mom and-

"That was the last picture my family took before my dad died." She informed as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." He said and Noelle shook her head.

"I still miss him but... Ya know, life goes on." She said and shrugged as Michael placed the photo back.

"That's the truth." He chuckled softly as he thought of Minerva before walking over to the couch and sat down, immediately being tackled by cats.

"Jeez come on guys..." Noelle scolded and Michael shook his head.

"It's fine." He mused and began petting the two furry animals, watching them nuzzle his hands.

"Did you want a drink?" She asked and Michael looked over to her.

"If you don't mind but we're not at work." He said and grinned and Noelle shook her head.

"And you're a guest." Noelle countered with a smile before walking into the kitchen for a moment.

Walking back out with a glass of scotch and a mixed drink for her. Michael took it with a nod before a thought came to him.

"How did you get these? You're under twenty-one..." He said and arched a brow and Noelle smiled shaking her head.

"It's a secret." She giggled and grinned.

"I can respect that." He chuckled before glancing over to her, and suddenly Noelle felt self-conscious.

"I-I know that this isn't what you're used to with the mansions and stuff... But I hope it's okay." She said nervously and smiled.

"... Well, you live here... It's more than okay." He said and Noelle felt her heart quiver once more.

"W-When you say stuff like that..." She said anxiously, kicking herself for addressing it.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." He said with a small frown.

"No, no... I'm just not used to it." She said and gulped before looking up and meeting his gaze. "... I know you have to get home but... If you wanted to watch a Solomon Richards movie you're more than welcome to stay." She offered and met his gaze again, Michael thought for a moment.

"That... Sounds good." He replied and nodded before shrugging out of his coat while Noelle stood up to grab her Solomon Richards movies... Which she had all of them.

They ended up choosing Meltdown, it only seemed fitting since Michael's name was on it. Despite it being a very pleasant silence, Michael wondered if this was right... She  _was_ technically his employee and his daughter's friend... He didn't want to feel like he was imposing on her life either...

"I can't believe critics bashed this movie, it's seriously not that bad." Noelle mused and Michael glanced over.

"It's pretty cliche but it's not bad." He replied and Noelle chuckled.

Their bodies were close... Their arms were almost touching... Noelle gulped and carefully, slowly leaned over so that their arms were slightly pressed against each other... Michael didn't move away she considered it a victory. Monkey made himself at home on Michael's lap while Lily laid at his side.

"They don't even like me that much." She joked and Michael chuckled.

"I've always had a thing for animals, but my wife always shoots down the idea because she doesn't want the furniture ruined." He scoffed and Noelle shrugged.

"As long as you have a scratching post they should leave your furniture alone." She replied.

"I'm sure she just says no because she knows I want one." He chuckled and Noelle frowned.

"F-Forgive me for being so... Forward... But you guys seem pretty volatile." She muttered. "I've not really seen you guys interact but the way you and Tracey talk about your wife and the tension when I was at your house... Sorry I guess I shouldn't talk about stuff I don't know about." She sighed.

"We're together for convenience more than anything." He replied smoothly. "... About four or five months ago she and I declared that we'd try to be better for each other and the kids... I should have known it was bullshit." He mused more casually than Noelle was comfortable with.

"... Are you even happy?" She asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question to ask.

"I'm... Not happy but I'm content... I live my life and she lives hers..." He said and took a drink, glancing over as Noelle shook her head.

"I-I can't relate... My parents always had a pretty good relationship, I mean they had their moments where it was bad but..." She said and shrugged. "And I've never really been in a relationship long enough to have those problems." She muttered in embarassment.

"You mean to tell me you don't have a boyfriend?" Michael chuckled and Noelle shook her head.

"N-No... The closest thing I've had to a boyfriend in recent years was this guy who I worked with who is a fucking creep." She sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought of Adam.

"How so?"

"I mean he and I went on  _one_ date and all he was interested in was having sex with me... Which is fine except that he was so full of himself, like insufferable." She groaned and took a drink. "Then when I cut things off he kept calling me and kept pretending like things between us were there, I finally had to talk to my manager who threatened to fire him for sexual harassment. He still calls me occasionally." She said, happy that he didn't know where she lived.

"Need me to take care of him for ya?" Micahel asked curiously and Noelle chuckled.

"How so?" She asked back.

"Remember darlin' I'm not a good man." He chuckled and finished his drink.

"Yes, you are... And no he's pretty harmless... Just a douche and there are plenty of those." She said and smiled over at Michael.

"Trust me baby doll... I'm not an innocent man." He mused.

"You say stuff like that but never elaborate... Care to do so?" She inquired curiously and Michael paused, fidgeting slightly.

"I can't say much." He said honestly. "I've worked so hard to get where I am..."

"I understand... I didn't mean to pry. Want another drink?" She asked and Michael nodded.

When she walked back into the room after getting his drink Michael sighed and looked over to her, he hated the way she looked at him so innocently.

"... I built myself on robbing people... Banks and cooperations. When shit got to be too crazy I turned myself to the feds to start a new life but ya know... Old habits die hard..." He chuckled tiredly as he thought of Trevor. "I'm done now but... It took a lot of work." He said and took a rather large gulp.

"I don't think that defines you." She said honestly and Michael gave her a slightly deadpanned expression.

"... And if I told you I've killed people?" He questioned, Noelle tensed for a moment.

"... Then they probably deserved it."

"Not always." He sighed and leaned his head back for a moment. "Just trust me, I'm a piece of shit who's been dealt his hand... I'm content that's good enough for me. I've learned not to hope for more." He mused and Noelle sighed.

"Well... I still don't think you're a bad person..." She sighed and leaned against him a little more firmly.

Michael blinked but looked over to her, he didn't say anything after that but he liked feeling her against him... For a moment he felt like he was nineteen again with  _her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who are following this fic for being so patient. :) I've just recently moved into my first apartment and I'm getting the hang of things, expect more updates!  
> -Eros


	6. Chapter 6

When Michael opened his eyes again, for a moment he panicked, he didn't recognize where he was... He blinked and squinted slightly as the TV illuminated his eyes and he felt as if it were burning his corneas. Feeling a kneading on his thigh he looked down and suddenly remembered... He was at Noelle's apartment. Fuck he must have passed out, he was never going to hear the end of it from Amanda.

He was already in the process of coming up with a possible cover story when he looked over and there she was, tucked under his arm. He didn't remember wrapping his arm around her either... But fuck she was beautiful... She reminded him so much of  _her_. He needed to get out of here and fast... He didn't even know what time it was but he needed to leave...

Carefully unraveling himself from her and gently steadying her with one hand he then softly shooed the cat that was neatly laid upon his lap. He reached up and rubbed his eyes gently as he stood and took a breath before checking his phone. It was 10:47, fuck how long had they been asleep? He stretched and felt a few nice cracks go through his spine before he made sure he had his keys, his wallet, and his glasses before beginning to walk towards the door. He paused and glanced back to Noelle.

He didn't want to leave her with her front door unlocked... But before he was able to think about waking her up, a few meows began to ring out through the apartment and Noelle's eyes fluttered. She too seemed surprised, looking over to see a still slightly groggy Michael rubbing his eyes again.

"Oh... Did we fall asleep?" She yawned.

"Must have... I don't remember." He chortled softly and looked to her slight bed-head, he couldn't help but smile at how charming it was.

"I don't either... Weird, we must have both just been tired... Sorry, hope you're not in any trouble or anything." She said with a slightly nervous smile and Michael shrugged casually.

"There's nothing to be in trouble about..." He mused leaving out that Amanda would be a hypocrite to yell at him for coming home late since she was such a whore.

"That's good... I'm supposed to help you, not be a pain in your ass." She giggled.

For a moment, Michael felt a flash of anger go through him... Her existence was a pain in his ass... Why did  _she_ have to make friends with Tracey? He could have lived the rest of his life in ignorance of Minerva's death...

It wasn't her fault, Michael reminded himself of that, it wasn't Noelle's fault... It was his.

Taking a breath Michael turned away from Noelle and bit his lip, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, Noelle felt the shift in his attitude and frowned, tilting her head.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, standing up and approached him from behind, Michael blinked and quickly turned back to her, feigning his usual appearance.

"Yeah I'm just tired, life is just tiring, especially as a big bad gangster." He chortled as he recalled Noelle's words, making her blush in embarrassment.

"I'll never live that down will I?" Noelle asked.

"Nope." Michael replied with a small smirk.

Suddenly for a moment, Michael's piercing emeralds made Noelle's knees weak... They were so powerful and fierce. She wanted him... And he knew it, because he wanted her too. Noelle was sure her eyes were tricking her, seeing the same sheen of want in Michael's hues, it wasn't actually there right..?

"Make sure you lock the door behind me... You're a pretty small girl no offense." He mused and turned to the door.

Noelle's hand reached out but she quickly retracted it and bit her lip as she watched him walk towards the door.

"R-Right... Um, just let me know when you want me back at the studio?" She asked curiously as Michael turned back to her.

"Of course, I'll send you a schedule in the morning." He replied and Noelle sighed in relief.

"Thank you again... I know I've thanked you a lot but... I-I don't know how I could repay you." She sighed, fidgeting in place, Michael grinned and reached forward, gently caressing her face, making Noelle's breath hitch in her throat.

"You remind me a lot of someone I used to know..." Michael muttered softly, making Noelle's expression change to one of question and confusion as she leaned into his touch.

"I hope that's a good thing..?" She asked and Michael felt a pang hit him in the chest as he took his hand away, averting his gaze slightly.

"Not always." He said thoughtfully but looked back to her with a small smile. "Get some sleep Noelle, I'll want your assistance again soon." He mused and looked to his watch. "Besides I'm pretty sure a boss isn't supposed to be with his employee this late at her apartment." He snorted, making Noelle deflate slightly despite that he was right.

"I don't mind but you're probably right." She giggled bashfully. "... I suppose I should probably call you Mister De Santa?" She asked with a goofy smile and Michael held a hand to his chest.

"God no, I feel old when people call me that... But be careful now, if someone like you does it may give me the wrong idea." He chortled and smirked at her before he turned away again and walked out her door, leaving Noelle there, her jaw slightly falling.

It took every ounce of her not to run after him and beg him to come back and take her... She reached forward and rested a hand on the doorknob and bit her tongue before she reached up and just locked the door. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, walking into the living room she turned off the TV and beelined for her bedroom. She had to do something about this... Despite it being completely wrong, it felt right.

She changed clumsily into a nightshirt, conveniently not putting pants on before slipping into bed she reached down and felt her folds... They were wet with anticipation. Taking a breath, Noelle's hand slithered beneath her underwear, the familiar sensation of tingling running up her spine signaled her desire... She didn't have to think too hard... She already knew what she wanted.

She thought of Michael on top of her... Completely destroying her, whispering devious things into her ear as she held onto him for dear life... When she felt her orgasm slam into her she rode it as long as she could, covering her mouth as she gasped for air and panting heavily when it was over, her body feeling limp like putty. Was this really a good idea? She was obviously completely drawn to Michael... Was it wise to continue seeing him with her desire running wild?

* * *

Michael walked into the house and he closed the door as quietly as he could. He sighed and reached up, running a hand over his face, he should have never told Noelle about his past... But the way she looked at him, she could get him to say anything which was dangerous. He shrugged off his coat and threw it onto the couch before he walked into the kitchen, somehow not seeing Amanda sitting at the table casually with a glass of wine as he raided the fridge.

"Thought you'd be back by six?" She asked suddenly, making Michael jump harder than anything in years as he turned to her, resting a hand on his chest.

"Fucking Christ Amanda you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack." He growled to her. "I got tied up with some stuff at the production." He muttered and turned back to the fridge.

"Really? Cause I called and they said you left around five with your  _assistant_." She sneered and Michael paused, rolling his eyes as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"You're really gonna start this again?" He asked.

"Did you fuck her?" She asked.

"For fuck sake Amanda no!" He spat as he opened the bottle and took a large swig.

"Then where have you been!?" She yelled.

"I went to the bar so I didn't have to fucking look at you!" He barked in reply, seeing hurt flash through Amanda's eyes as he approached the table, glaring down at her. "... You're jealous of her... And the completely fucked up part is, not only do you not have anything to be jealous about, but you have this delusional sense of possession about me... Like you're not off fucking around behind my back..." He said barely above a whisper as he suddenly chugged the rest of his beer and smashed the bottle against the table, startling his wife as he held a potential weapon.

"... I swear to god... If you bring this up again..." He spat and suddenly pointed the bottle at her as her eyes widened. "... I'll have Trevor bury you in the  _fucking_ desert." He snarled venomously enough that she suddenly got up and fled upstairs, slamming their bedroom door and locking it behind her.

Michael huffed and tossed the broken bottle in the trash can and then looked to the mess of broken glass on the floor that he had to clean up after he just threatened to kill his wife... Shit.

"Dad?"

Michael jumped again and looked over, it was Tracey... Double shit.

"... Hey Trace." He sighed as he pulled out a chair and sat down in a slightly defeated fashion, not even having the energy to clean up the glass.

"... You okay?" She asked.

"... I guess... I'm more curious about you." he mused and pointed to the chair in front of him.

She raised a brow and approached the table, minding the glass before sitting in the chair.

"How's school going?" He asked.

"It's okay... Stressful." She said and shrugged. "I had a test on Friday." She sighed.

"And?"

"I did okay, I got a B." She replied and Michael's eyes lit up.

"Tracey that's great." He said and Tracey tilted her head.

"But it wasn't an A." She groaned.

"Listen here, I was barely making C's in high school... And as I recall so were you." He joked and Tracey rolled her eyes. "Seriously... Take the small victories." He mentioned.

"I guess... Pretty intense conversation down here huh?" She asked, Michael sighed and reached up, running a hand over his his face.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Only the part when you told mom that you were gonna have uncle Trevor bury her in the desert." She replied with a smile and Michael stood up, walking to the fridge to get another beer, offering one to Tracey, which she nodded to before he returned to the table, he didn't want his kids involved with his personal life, especially when Tracey was trying to make a better one for herself.

"Look... We're fine." He sighed and cracked his beverage open and drinking some.

"Dad." She chided slightly, raising a brow.

"We're as fine as we normally are... She's just..."

"Being a whore?" Tracey asked; Michael felt a sudden deja vu from their conversation in the car on their way to her school.

"Look, as your dad, I have to say not to talk that way about your mother... but yes." He replied, earning a small laughed from Tracey as she took a drink as well before she looked up to him.

"... Can I asked what she has her panties in a wad about?" She asked curiously.

Michael had two options here, be vague or honest... And for once he chose to be honest...

"She thinks I'm fucking Noelle." He replied bluntly and Tracey coughed, sputtering out some of her drink to Michael's surprise before he reached over and snatched a stray napkin and handing it to Tracey casually.

"W-Why would she think that!?" She asked as she wiped her face and her mess. "Are you?"

"No." Michael answered firmly before answering the first part of Tracey's questions. "I gave her a job at the production because, like you, I think she's a good kid who's just having a rough time... And with your mother doing what she's doing she's looking for an excuse to keep doing it and to make me look like an asshole." He said more casually than he would've normally liked, and seeing Tracey's troubled expression he sighed. "Look... I like her... She's a good person and a hard worker... But she and I are  _not_  having an affair." He promised and Tracey calmed.

"Good cause I'm  _not_ calling her my stepmom." She growled and now it was Michael's turn to cough.

"Christ Tracey." he growled as she laughed. "No you won't." He then chuckled before looking up to Tracey. "... Been a while since we've talked like this... We're normally screaming at each other." He sighed and slicked his hair back.

"... Well we both hate mom... That's something to bond over I guess."

"You shouldn't hate your mother." He mentioned seriously. "What she and I are going through that's not your concern..."

"But do you?" She asked.

"Do I what?"

"Hate her?"

The question made Michael beyond uncomfortable... He knew he shouldn't have been having this conversation with Tracey about Amanda in the first place, but at the same time, the words came so easily, like they were bonding... How fucked up was that?

"I... No." He replied. "... But I don't love her." He muttered honestly.

"Then why are you with her?" Tracey inquired with a small frown. "... Did you ever love her?" Michael knew where these questions were heading.

"Look... Your mother and I were never... In love or had the romance of the century... But that doesn't change that I love you and your brother... Even when he makes it hard to love him." He snickered softly and Tracey seemed relieved.

"... Do you ever... Regret this?" She asked more out of curiosity than anything.

"... I regret a lot of things... I regret marrying your mother because she was pregnant... But I don't exactly regret having kids..." He said honestly and Tracey nodded in understanding.

"I guess I don't regret being born." She giggled and Michael chortled.

"You and I both." He exhaled and clinked his bottle with Tracey's gently.

This was so beyond Michael's comfort zone... But due to his emotional exhaustion, this felt fluid and right... It had been over a decade since he and Tracey properly bonded, and in the span of a few weeks, this was the second time they spoke without screaming at each other. It was nice to have a pleasant conversation with his daughter for a change even if it was about the shitty state of his marriage.

* * *

After a few weeks past, Noelle began spending more and more time with Michael, often times stopping at the production after school when she knew Michael was there just to help him out and get him a drink which he seemed to desperately need, he seemed much more tired than usual.

"You okay?" She broke the silence as she dusted stuff on his shelves while he absent-mindedly emailed people about the newest upcoming production.

"Yeah... Just tired." he sighed and Noelle raised a brow.

"Any reason why?" She inquired curiously.

"Just my marriage as usual... Been riding the couch." He chuckled and looked to the time, he had to make sure he got out of here by five. He knew Solomon was having a big charity event being held at one of the larger clubs in town, he and Amanda had to pretend to love each other as usual and the thought made him nauseous.

"Oh jeez... What'd you do?" She asked playfully with a smile and Michael snickered.

"Ah the usual, I couldn't keep my mouth shut... I don't want to go to this fucking gala bullshit." He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You don't? It looks like it'll be really swanky." She mused as she sat by him as he looked to her.

"I'm  _not_ swanky." He scoffed and Noelle honked with laughter and Michael eyed her.

"You're joking right?" She asked and Michael huffed. "Michael look at the way you dress! Your office! Your house! You're the definition of swanky." She giggled and Michael rolled his eyes.

"You're fired." He chuckled and shook his head as Noelle grinned.

"You'd have to find someone else to make drinks for you..."

"... You're un-fired." He muttered and Noelle laughed again before Michael stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "... You wanna go? I'm sure Solomon wouldn't mind." He mentioned and the smile fell from Noelle's face.

"I-I... Well I-I..." She stuttered. "I'd love to but..."

"But?"

"... I don't have anything to wear." She muttered, oozing embarrassment and Michael shook his head with a grin.

"We're on a movie set Noelle... I'm sure you'll find something in your size."

"B-But wouldn't that be stealing?" She asked.

"What happened to the bad girl who stole a pen once?" He asked and Noelle couldn't help but laughed. "Besides, it's not stealing... It's borrowing." He added and Noelle sighed before nodding.

"A-As long as it's okay..."

"Perfect." He mused before picking up the landline on his desk and died a few numbers and pausing. "Sandra... Can you come to my office? Good, thank you." He said and hung up, a few moments passed before there was a knock on his door, Michael nodded Noelle to answer it, which she stood up quickly and scampered to the doorway and opened it, standing aside.

"What can I do for you Mister De Santa?" She asked.

"Take her to one of the warehouses and size her... She needs one of the gowns for Mister Richard's gala tonight." He ordered.

"Right away sir. Come then." the woman said and quickly walked out.

Noelle gasped and looked to Michael before running to catch up to her.

* * *

Noelle stood looking in the mirror for what felt like hours, Michael mentioned sending someone to pick her up around seven but she was just shocked that she was actually wearing such a gorgeous dress... And it made her feel shitty about her appearance despite having applied her make-up flawlessly and her hair actually behaving... When she heard a knock at her door she gasped and quickly slipped her heels on before walking to the door and opening it. An unfamiliar man with a suit stood there and looked Noelle up and down.

"Noelle Leon?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." She replied.

"Are you ready?" He questioned and Noelle gulped, nodding after making sure she had her purse and whatnot before she followed him and was escorted downtown. She recognized the venue they were at, and it was expensive... For once she was able to experience what the rich did often and it was almost overwhelming as the man even walked her into the venue like a personal guard.

"Name?" A bouncer asked.

"N-Noelle Leon." She squeaked as he looked to a list.

"Noelle Leon, a plus one of Michael De Santa, he's already inside, go on in." The man muttered and opened the door for her.

When she walked in she gasped softly, chandeliers worth more than Michael's house hung at the ceiling, the room was bright and full of life as soothing relaxing music played. There were plenty of celebrities she recognized... She didn't belong here. Food that was probably worth her entire grocery budget was being passed around and the alcohol that people hoarded like candy... Overwhelming was an understatement.

Michael saw her when she walked in... And for a moment he was starstruck... She was... So beautiful. The gown accented every single curve of her body... The slit in the dress revealing a little bit a leg that drove Michael wild. For a moment he forgot he was married and that his wife was beside him, her face scrunched up with displeasure at seeing her walk in. He immediately left her side and walked over to Noelle and was speechless, straightening his tie self consciously.

Her head turned to him and she blushed intensely, afraid she looked foolish.

"... You look incredible." He muttered, and mentally slapped himself for sounding like a drooling teenager seeing his first set of tits, he quickly cleared his throat. "R-Really you do." He added and tore his gaze away for a moment out of embarrassment, and now it was Noelle's turn to be speechless.

"Y-You think so..? I thought I was... I dunno, a peasant." She giggled softly and Michael quickly shook his head.

"God no... You look... W-Well you look great." He coughed softly and decided to shut the fuck up before he made Noelle uncomfortable, but she was relishing the attention from him, she couldn't believe he was stumbling over his words because of her... Maybe he was just being nice? "Let me introduce you to my wife, I know you met her briefly, but you never got a proper introduction." He mentioned and Noelle's heart sank, right... He had a wife.

Noelle walked with Michael over to Amanda who still had tension surrounding her.

"... Amanda this is my assistant Noelle... Noelle this is my wife Amanda." He said and side eyed Amanda, his gaze warning.

"... Charmed I'm sure." She mused, but her tone hinted at malice.

"N-Nice to meet you." Noelle muttered taking the hint.

"Let's go see Mister Richards... I'm sure he's dying to see you." He said and quickly removed Noelle from the situation, glaring at Amanda as they walked away. "Sorry about that." He muttered softly.

"D-Did I offend her?" She asked.

"No... Just remember she and I are not in the best of relationships." He replied, leaving out that she thought he and Noelle were fucking.

"I-I don't want to make things worse for you." She said and looked over to him, blushing as he smiled.

"You're not... I wouldn't have come if I didn't convince you to." He replied and Noelle gulped.

"Is that Miss Noelle?" The familiar voice asked and Noelle gasped as Solomon Richards approached them.

"Y-You remember my name?" She asked.

"Of course my sweet! When Michael told me you were coming I told him not to mess it up." He chuckled and Michael subtly rolled his eyes.

"Well, he didn't..." Noelle said and smiled at Michael.

"Good but now I must steal you from him, can I have this dance?" He asked wiggling his brows.

"O-Of course Mister Richards." She giggled and Solomon quickly brushed past Michael who watched after them.

He had to admit, seeing Noelle dance with his boss filled him with slight jealousy as he walked back over to Amanda who was silently drinking champagne.

"Why is she here?" She growled.

"I invited her." Michael replied coolly.

"Why? To spite me?" Amanda huffed.

"No... Because she earned it... She's worked her ass off for me." Michael said not feeding into her trap, but he should've known Amanda would try to get a rise out of him.

"... Good thing I invited someone as well." She said with a slightly devious smirk as Michael glared over at her.

"Don't fucking embarrass me here." He warned as she sat her drink down and brushed passed Michael as she saw  _her_ plus one come through the door.

Michael recognized him and his blood began to boil, he  _knew_ she was going to try and embarrass him in front of his colleagues... And she was all over him. He had to get some air before he called Trevor, he didn't want to be more involved with Trevor then he had to be. He quickly walked out of the venue into the hallway. Everyone had pretty much arrived so the hallway was bare. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, no one dared to tell him to put it out.

Noelle watched Michael walk out rather quick and frowned, when the dance was over she thanked Solomon generously and quickly followed after Michael, slipping out the door into the much quieter hall, seeing Michael smoking. He was obviously pissed off as he scrolled through his phone casually.

"Michael?" She asked, he paused and looked over, exhaling smoke.

"Hey." He said dryly and slipped his phone into his pocket. "... Having fun beautiful?" He asked, Noelle couldn't help but blush as she approached him.

"Yes, thanks to you but what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"... No reason." He replied.

"... I-I saw Amanda with that guy..." She mentioned and Michael chuckled, but it was devoid of humor.

"Of course you did... She always has to fucking embarrass me." He snarled and finished his cigarette, tossing it aside and stomping on it aggressively making Noelle jump slightly, he frowned and reached up to run a hand over his face. "Sorry I didn't bring you here to deal with my fucking drama." He sighed and Noelle frowned.

Without hesitation she walked over to Michael and bit her lip, looking up to him and gulping.

"... Dance with me?" She asked and Michael raised a brow.

"Out here?"

"Yeah... We can hear the music." She said and smiled sheepishly.

"... Alright then." He mused and smiled.

Noelle smiled as well as she reached forward and rested both of her hands on Michael's broad shoulders as she felt his hands rest at her waist, sending electricity up her spine, the familiar feeling of excitement igniting within her. They swayed and slowly, Michael's hands drifted down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. She eventually wrapped her arms around Michael's neck... They were so close... And feeling his arms around her she reached up and gently ran her hand up the base of his hair, making Michael shiver slightly.

"... This is nice." He mused and Noelle smiled.

"Yeah..." She replied.

Before the both of them even realized it... Their lips met, slowly at first... And Noelle's heart felt as if it were exploding... Michael's hands slid lower, cupping her perfect mounds in his palms she gasped softly. Without separating their lips he slowly began walking her towards the wall. When her back came in contact with it, her leg freed itself from the slit and wrapped around Michael's waist, bringing him closer.

Suddenly Michael separated their lips and leaned down, beginning to kiss her neck, biting it and listening to her gasp. He wanted her out of this fucking dress...

"... Wanna get out of here?" He asked and Noelle nodded without any hesitation.

Michael straightened his jacket back out and Noelle fixed her hair and her dress before the two of them retreated from the event, Noelle blushed intensely as she felt Michae slither an arm around her waist as they walked.

Walking to the valet they waited somewhat patiently, Noelle making sure to stand close to Michael, raising her brows as a limo pulled up.

"My place or yours?" Michael asked as he opened the door for her.

"Probably would be best if we went to mine." She replied.

"I agree." He chuckled as they slipped into the limo.

When Michael gave the driver her address they resumed where they left off, kissing and touching. Michael eventually guided her onto his lap, the dim lighting of the limousine making it easy for Noelle to let go of her insecurities, biting her lip as Michael reached behind her and unzipped part of her dress.

"Not in the limo!" She giggled.

"Who's gonna see us?" He chortled as he gently prodded her to allow her dress to fall and expose her chest.

"That's the point... Don't you wanna see them?" She asked with a grin.

"You're right." He chuckled and continued kissing her, his tongue diving into her mouth.

Butterflies rose into Noelle's stomach, she was nervous but in the best possible way... She couldn't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience everyone! Hope the build-up was worth it!  
> -Eros


End file.
